Second Time Around
by leena.kumari1
Summary: Things we lose have a way of coming back to us in different ways. A man who thinks he is unlovable & a woman who thinks the world of him. Will he realize that he deserves a second chance at love before he loses her because of his insecurities? Remus/Hermione. AU & definitely fluffy.
1. The Carnival

**Hello everyone! :D Well this is my 2****nd**** fanfic on FFnet, I've already got a Fremione story & this one is a RemusxHermione FF. I've always loved this pairing because they just seem so right for each other. Setting aside the age difference I always felt they had a connection. After all Hermione was the first person apart from the Marauders & Dumbledore who accepted Remus for who he was & didn't fear or judge him. I'll always be onboard this Beauty & Beast ship. Since they weren't possible in J.K.R's world I'd like to dedicate this fanfic to this pairing. I read this adorable Remione fanfic 'Nessun Dorma' by a wonderful author called Soap on Mugglenet & was inspired by her writing. I'm not a professional author so please pardon any errors in my writing. Enjoy the story & comments & suggestions are always welcome.**

**So anyways this story chronicles scenarios between Remus, Hermione & Teddy after the war is over. Tonks is dead by the way, I do like the character but sorry I can't help but be a little selfish on Hermione's behalf here. Haha! I'm trying to keep the story short but I don't know if it'll be longer. :) Rated 'M' for certain scenes in the future & story will be definitely be fluffy because this duo are too cute.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in the Potterverse. All credit goes to J.K Rowling.**

**Chapter 1: The Carnival**

"Mioni! Mioni!" Teddy squealed happily his chubby arms around Hermione's neck as his large amber eyes took in the sights & sounds of the bustling carnival. It was the toddler's first time at a Muggle carnival & he was genuinely curious taking in everything he could see, hear & smell with great delight. Since Teddy still hadn't managed to master camouflaging his hair colour due to his young age his tuft of thick hair now purple was hidden under a large well placed white beanie.

Though he was highly interested in everything going on in his surroundings Teddy never let go of the woman he was holding onto. He looked up at her smiling face framed by curly brown hair & touched her cheek with a plump fist. Hermione gazed down on at him & planted a kiss on his cheek. "I love you." she whispered to him & though the toddler didn't understand her words he chuckled happily seeing Hermione's smile & laid his head on her shoulder contentedly. "Oh look there is your Daddy!" Teddy perked up at the sound of the word 'Daddy' & twisted around to see his Dad walking towards them holding an enormous cotton candy. "Daddy! Daddy! Mioni!" Teddy glanced from his father to Hermione trying to grab the huge fluffy pink object in his father's hand.

"No cotton candy for you Mister." Hermione tapped Teddy's nose & the baby gave her a reproachful look with his amber eyes & huffed irritably. "Are you sure we can't give him some?" Remus chuckled as Teddy fixed his reproachful gaze at him after Hermione when Remus kept the cotton candy safely out of the reach of his fat fingers. "Do you want him to sleep tonight or not?" Hermione laughed as Remus nodded thoughtfully. "I didn't know that you knew about Muggle carnival food." She added looking at the cotton candy with a small smile. "Actually I don't. I just bought it for you since you said it was one of your favourites." Remus handed the cotton candy to a surprised Hermione.

"Oh my gosh Remus... you remembered. Thank you!" she grinned & took a small bite of the fluffy pink ball savouring the sweetness filling her entire mouth. Teddy noticing the cotton candy was in the vicinity lunged for it & got a handful of it before Hermione or Remus could stop him. "Teddy!" Hermione sighed exasperatedly as the baby successfully ate the cotton candy in his hand managing to smear the cotton candy all over his arms & face. Remus took Teddy from her arms still laughing at Hermione's mock annoyed expression & Teddy's smug satisfied smile. "Come let's go sit down so that I can wipe the mess of this naughty baby." Hermione admonished Teddy as Remus sat down with him on his lap while Hermione sat beside them rummaging through the baby bag for wet wipes.

"We're really troubling you a lot aren't we?" Remus smiled apologetically at Hermione who was clucking her tongue as she gently wiped in between Teddy's fingers to remove the sticky residue of cotton candy from them. "Not at all but just pretend to be mad for at least five minutes." Her large brown eyes twinkled & Remus laughed silently. "He knows you know." Remus said after a few minutes of comfortable silence while Hermione completed her cleaning routine.

"Know what?" she asked absentmindedly ruffling Teddy's hair & placing the beanie back in place. "That you could never be mad at him. Your eyes are too expressive for you to lie convincingly." He earned a smile from Hermione at that statement. Remus watched her fuss over Teddy his heart feeling rather full. Ever since Tonks had died in the final battle leaving behind a broken Remus & Teddy who was barely a few months old things had spiralled downwards for Remus. Battling with his grief at losing his wife, fear of raising a baby boy with his own lycanthropy & his unstable financial situation Remus had been at the edge of his tether. When Hermione came over to care for Teddy & also for him whenever Remus had suffered from the physical & emotional torture of the full moon he had been grateful for her help.

Refusing to accept any money for her help Hermione had told him that she would already be happy if he could find a stable job one day so that he would be able to cater to his son's needs. Now that he finally could find employment thanks to changes in certain wizarding laws that coincidentally had Hermione helming the move for change Remus found that life was slowly but surely improving. To thank Hermione for all her support & encouragement Remus had brought her to one of her favourite places a Muggle carnival. "Let's try the ring toss next!" Hermione told him taking Teddy back into her arms. Remus agreed readily. As long as she was happy he would be glad to accompany her wherever she was going.

"What? Are you telling me that you're not good at this? How can that be? You're a powerful intelligent werewolf who happens to be an expert at Defence Against Dark Arts." Hermione's mouth hung open in disbelief when Remus didn't even manage to get one ring onto the plastic bottle. His scarred handsome face broke into a rare grin & Hermione couldn't help but return his smile. She rarely saw Remus smile but when he did Hermione found it to be the most beautiful smile she saw on someone.

"Hermione you of all people must know that being a werewolf doesn't exactly entitle you to super powers." He laughed in his usual calm manner. "It's just getting a bleeding ring around a plastic bottle." Hermione scoffed & Remus smiled again at her indignation. Teddy watched them inquisitively. The baby had fallen in love with a large yellow shark soft toy & refused to leave the ring toss booth unless he had it in his arms. "Let me show you how it's done." Remus saw her large eyes flash with determination, a look that Remus recognised & quite frankly liked because it meant that she was getting something done by hook or by crook.

Teddy clapped & squealed with raucous laughter when all the five rings landed neatly around the plastic bottle & Hermione picked the yellow shark for him without missing a beat. She smiled lovingly at Teddy as the baby cuddled the shark to him making happy noises. "He's going to be such a heartbreaker when he grows up." She told Remus who in turn was smiling down at her. "You're spoiling him. What am I to do if one day you decide to leave us?" Remus asked only half joking. Hermione was a beautiful young witch who also happened to be intelligent, kind, loving & loyal. It was only a matter of time before she met a young handsome bloke and fell in love & end up getting married to him. Once that happened Remus knew that he couldn't afford to be selfish nor would he & Teddy be able to see her often.

Something inside him constricted though Remus couldn't put a finger on what is was exactly. "I won't leave you both. Ever." Hermione smiled up at him though her large eyes were serious. They stared at each other for a few moments letting the words uttered float in the air the silence only punctuated by Teddy's giggles. "Let's try the fortune telling booth." Hermione looked away & Remus could swear he saw a little tinge of pink on her cheeks.

Ignoring the odd feeling clashing around his stomach at her words Remus followed Hermione & Teddy to the booth that was draped in deep purple silk with puffs of strange smelling smoke emitting from it. A small bespectacled lady with enormous glasses looking remarkably like Professor Trelawney sat in the middle of the booth while a model of the solar system floated above her head held together by threads of silver. "Welcome children. Please... sit down!" she said in an airy voice & Hermione had to bit back a laugh. Oh yeah this woman was indeed Professor Trelawney's clone. "Now whose fortune needs to be read?" the psychic blinked at Remus & Hermione.

"Him." Hermione gave Remus a nudge & he glared at her as she giggled when the psychic stared at him unblinkingly for almost five minutes. "You're wise beyond your age, your eyes speak of experiences that cannot be said aloud. I sense that you have had a life of pain. Love lost will soon be found in a different form. You just have to..." she flourished her hands. "Look beside you. Happiness is close by." she ended her reading & gave Remus a small bow. He stared at her & then back at Hermione who wasn't smiling anymore but looked rather thoughtful.

"Now you darling." She held out a scrawny hand in Hermione's direction & the latter shuffled uncomfortably. "Your heart desires the forbidden yet you resist it. Hesitance & doubts ruin love. Open your heart my dear. You may be surprised at the results. This love is felt both ways." Remus saw Hermione's eyes widen & she glanced down at her feet. A stab of jealousy flitted through Remus. Love? Hermione loved someone? Judging from the psychic's prediction & her reaction it seemed to be true.

Holding back the burning curiosity & uncalled for jealousy flickering inside him Remus watched Hermione out of the corner of his eye. "Sometimes it take a crisis to make people realize the true value of each other." The psychic finished with a serene smile seemingly unbothered by the uncomfortable silence between the two people seated in front of her. Teddy gave a loud belch snapping Remus & Hermione out of their thoughts. Pulling out some bills Hermione paid the psychic & hurriedly walked out of the tent.

Remus followed suit & the pair walked in silence past booths not paying attention to their surroundings. "Mioni! Gah!" Teddy jumped excitedly & Hermione and Remus found themselves at the Ferris Wheel. "Do you want to ride it Teddy?" Hermione stroked the baby's flushed plump cheeks. He gave another excited squeal. "Let's go." Remus said gently leading Hermione towards the line for the ride.

"No sir that's too much. You just need to pay for yourself & your wife. Your baby rides for free." The man at the counter returned a few bills back to Remus when the trio had reached the front of the queue. Hermione & Remus exchanged quick glances & Remus was about to open his mouth to correct him when they were ushered into a carriage by a harried looking woman. She shut the door behind them & locked it loudly. Since Teddy wanted to explore Hermione loosened her grasp on him & watched him as he crawled up to the window & stared out at the scenery happily as the Ferris Wheel started moving. "Mioni! Cloh.." he pointed at the cloud shaped like a cotton candy to Hermione & received a laugh in return. "That's right. It's a cloud shaped like a cotton candy." She planted a kiss on his cheek & the toddler crawled back into her arms with a happy sigh.

Remus sat back & watched Hermione and Teddy bonding over clouds & cotton candy the strange feeling bubbling up inside his stomach once again. The woman in front of him was important to Teddy. "She's important to you as well." His conscience smirked. "Hermione?" he begun tentatively. "Hmm.." she turned to him a dreamy expression on her pretty face. "About that psychic.. Are you okay? You seemed a little shaken back there." He tried to keep his voice neutral.

"It's just that.. I didn't expect it to be accurate." She hugged Teddy closer to herself keeping the baby warm in the chilly night breeze flitting through the small window at the top of the carriage. Remus blinked at her. Was she admitting that she loved someone? "So you.." he tried to articulate the question in a way that she wouldn't think of him as too inquisitive. "I think I do Remus." She smiled back at him & he felt his heart sink. "Who is it?" he asked rather sharply & Hermione's brows rose. "Sorry." He muttered breaking eye contact & gazing out of the window stiffly.

"Why are you so curious Remus?" Hermione didn't sound angry but rather curious. Remus turned to her & he saw her big brown eyes wide & a dozen emotions flitting through them. "You're a very good friend of mine. You mean a lot to Teddy & myself. We just want to see you happy." Remus saw the emotions behind those eyes flicker & Hermione turned away sadly. "Oh." She said adjusting Teddy's beanie that had become askew.

"Thank you for your concern Remus but I think the psychic was wrong. It isn't felt both ways. It's probably just my imagination & hope that will never come true." She said after a pregnant pause. Though he knew it was horrible of him Remus felt relieved. So the stupid guy she liked didn't like her back.

"That's his loss." Remus said softly & Hermione looked at him with a strange unfathomable look in her eyes. "Perhaps." She gave him a sad smile. The couple didn't speak after that until the ride was over & by then Teddy was fast asleep. "He's had a long day. Shall we go home?" she stroked Teddy's back gently. Remus nodded & after finding a secluded spot the trio disapparated back to his cottage.


	2. Vanilla Tea & Seashells

**A/N : Since I already wrote this chapter out I'm going to post it up. I got a follower & favourite so fast. Thank you! :) I'm always happy to know that people like my stories. Whether you all just read or read & leave reviews I'm grateful to all of you. Enjoy the chapter! :) It's rather short but I wanted the 3****rd**** chapter to be all about Teddy's special day & preferred this to be a stand-alone chapter with some fluffy Beauty & The Beast moment. ;)**

"I'll put him to bed." Hermione whispered to Remus when they reached the cosy cottage at the edge of the woods. "Thank you." Remus whispered back & Hermione nodded walking slowly to Teddy's bedroom the baby cradled safely in her arms. Remus watched her go & got out two chipped cups and a couple of bags of vanilla tea. He knew from habit that Hermione loved to have a cup of vanilla tea whenever she returned from an outing, it was a quirk of hers that everyone she knew made fun of but Remus thought it was quite cute.

He quickly prepared two cups of fragrant vanilla tea just as Hermione emerged from the bedroom shutting the door softly. "He's fast asleep." She smiled when Remus handed her a cup of her favourite tea. "My favourite tea." Remus returned her dimpled smile with a smile of his own. Somehow with Hermione around Remus had no trouble smiling genuinely. The pair sat in pleasant silence until they had drained the last dregs of vanilla tea.

"Will you come by tomorrow Hermione? It's Teddy 2nd birthday. He would want you to be around. You'll be our only guest though." Remus said after watching Hermione wash the teacups & set them aside on the dryer. "I'd love to Remus. I've got Teddy a present that he's bound to love." Hermione nodded her curls bouncing with enthusiasm. "I'm afraid I can't stay for very long though. I have somewhere to be at around midnight." She grabbed her handbag & sifted through the contents for a piece of parchment.

"Do you have a meeting?" Remus knew that Hermione's job at the Ministry of Magic required her to work odd hours sometimes for days in a row without much rest or relaxation. "Oh no it's not for work. I'm meeting Fred Weasley." She finally looked up & smiled. "Fred Weasley?" Remus was well-acquainted with the very handsome tall prankster of the Weasley family. Fred & George Weasley had created some serious mischief when Remus had taught at Hogwarts for a year as a Defence Against Dark Arts teacher.

"Yes. We're going to bake a cake for Ginny at his shop. Her birthday is a day after Teddy's." Hermione said not noticing the way Remus's jaw tightened. "So you're going to bake a cake at midnight just the two of you?" Remus questioned. Hermione finally stopped rummaging & stared at him. "Yes Remus. Is there a problem with that?" she seemed genuinely puzzled at his tone. "None at all." Remus answered calmly though his insides were a different matter. Remus was old enough to know the excuses that men created to get the women they fancied alone to spend some quality time with them. He had long suspected that one half of the brains behind Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes fancied Hermione. Fred adored her & he made it as obvious as possible yet somehow Hermione still had no idea that the young man was in love with her.

"Remus?" she was waving a hand in front of his face. "Sorry I got lost in my own thoughts." He rubbed his neck tiredly. "Here. This is for you." Hermione took out a small gold box from her bag & handed it to him. Remus unwrapped the gift quickly & found a beautiful seashell inside it. It's delicate unique patterns & colouring highlighted by the candlelight flickering inside the living room the shell seemed to glow an ethereal gold.

"This.." Remus recalled seeing it at the carnival & taking a fancy to it but had declined to buy it because it was too pricey for his pocket. "I saw how much you liked it so I got it for you. Now don't refuse it Remus." Hermione said in a warning tone when she saw him opening his mouth to protest. "Take it as an early birthday present." She smiled watching him close his mouth swallowing the protest that was already halfway out. "My birthday isn't for another seven months." Remus snorted but he didn't return the seashell to her & instead placed it on his study desk at the corner of the living room.

"That's why I said early birthday present." Hermione laughed gathering her cardigan from Remus's favourite battered red armchair. "Thank you Hermione. For this, for taking care of Teddy, for taking care of me, for being so passionate about speaking up for those who everyone else shuns, for fighting for us & making changes happen.. for everything you've done for me & Teddy so far. I don't know how we would have coped if it wasn't for you. We.." Remus faltered as emotions overwhelmed him.

"Sssh.. don't say anymore." Hermione placed a finger on his lips silencing him effectively. "Remus you have to understand that you deserve support & encouragement. You deserve love just as much as anyone else, in fact you deserve more than the regular person because of what you have gone through all your life. Don't ever let anyone make you feel that you don't deserve all these things. So don't keep thanking me because I'm not doing all these for you because of any obligations, I'm doing it because I want to. For you & Teddy who are dear to me." She touched his cheek tenderly her fingers resting on the scar on his left cheek.

A heady dizzying feeling welled up inside of Remus, his insides squirmed pleasantly as he stared down at the kind lovely girl who was looking back at him with so much sincerity that he could hardly tear his eyes away from her. "The moment I set foot on Hogwarts Express during your third year was the best damn thing I ever did." His hand reached up to cover hers that was still on his cheek. Hermione's eyes brightened her full cheeks flushing as she gave him another beautiful dimpled smile & Remus quelled the sudden urge to sing at the top of his lungs because he was feeling ecstatic & scolded himself for even thinking of such things so unlike his usual restrained self.

"I better go." Hermione removed her hand from his cheek the blush returning to her cheeks once more. "Would you like me to accompany you back home?" Remus asked but Hermione shook her head. "No Remus it's okay. I'll be fine. I'm a big girl." She giggled. "Good night Remus. Thank you for today." She reached up & brushed her lips upon his scruffy warm cheek. "Good night Hermione. Teddy & I will be waiting for you tomorrow." His mouth curved up into yet another smile at the warmth he felt on his cheek.

After a puff of emerald green smoke indicated that Hermione had left Remus walked over to his desk taking the seashell she had gifted him, his fingers trailed over the beautiful ever changing patterns of the shell. "I wonder how she always knows exactly my own heart wants even if I don't say it out aloud." Remus reached up & touched his cheek where the imprint of Hermione's lips still seemed to burn on his scruffy flesh.


	3. Birthday Party

A/N : Well here's the 3rd chapter. I'm glad to see a number of favourites & followers even if I just posted the story yesterday. Thank you guys! It means a lot to me to see people appreciating my work. Enjoy the chapter! :D The thing that happens between Beauty & The Beast at the end.. Well I thought it was already time for the dam to break. Haha.

Disclaimer : I don't own Harry Potter. J.K Rowling does & always will.

"You ready for your party buddy?" Remus asked Teddy putting on a new small black cloak with a high collar he had gotten for his son as a present. The baby looked uncomfortable but smart as Remus smoothed down his thick purple hair that was sticking up at odd angles because he was rather distressed at being dressed up. Remus smoothed down his own brown shirt & worn jeans knowing that the crumpled shirt was giving him a rather homeless look but he had no choice. Remus was so occupied in taking care of Teddy who was extremely fussy without his Mioni that he barely had time to even take a breather.

"Hi boys!" Hermione appeared at the fire place in a flash of green flames & stepped out dusting herself off. She was wearing a sleeveless knee length purple dress the exact shade of purple of Teddy's hair & carrying a large brown box. Remus noted with amusement that her hair was just as unruly as Teddy's at that moment. "It's my hair isn't it?" she spotted the look on Remus's face & smiled. "It never behaves." Remus grinned.

"Ooh look at you precious!" Hermione cooed as she spotted Teddy in his collared black cloak with his hair slicked back down. Teddy gave her a pained look but brightened when she kissed him all over his chubby face as a birthday greeting. "He's uncomfortable." She looked at Remus who was leaning on the kitchen counter top observing his son & her. "Can I make some changes?" she asked tentatively. Remus shrugged.

With a point of her wand the collar on the cloak disappeared & Teddy's hair was free from it's slicked back state the baby gave a clap of happiness as he attacked Hermione with grateful kisses. Not bothering to hold back his laughter Remus joined in Hermione's pretend protests & laughter afterwards. "I have a feeling that he loves you more than me." Remus gazed at his son who was playing with Hermione's hair.

"He loves us both." Hermione corrected him & sat Teddy back in his baby seat. "I baked Teddy a cake." She announced removing the first compartment of the brown box to reveal a smaller box inside it. "Cake!" Teddy repeated. "It's quite ugly but I'm not that great at baking." Hermione blushed when Remus took out a misshapen purple square cake with the red icing that read :

' To my precious Teddy

Happy 2nd birthday! I love you!

Your Mioni'

"It's beautiful." He told her sincerely making her blush even more. "Cake!" Teddy shouted again spotting his birthday cake. "The candles are inside the box." Remus pulled out two large blue candles from the cake box. Hermione took them from Remus & placed it in the middle of the cake. As Teddy watched with delight Remus lit the candles with his wand & both of them started singing him his birthday song. Hermione clapped the longest & loudest & helped Teddy blow out his birthday candles.

"What did you wish for Teddy?" she teased him when the baby mumbled something under his breath. "Probably for you to stay with us forever." Remus answered without thinking. Hermione however wasn't offended but gave him a big smile. "I would love to." She answered & turned away to stop Teddy from grabbing the candles in front of him not noticing the glow behind Remus's amber eyes.

After a filling dinner of macaroni & cheese, bacon & lettuce sandwiches & seafood lasagne that both Remus & Hermione prepared together the trio sat in the living room so that Hermione could give Teddy his gift. The baby burped loudly as his own birthday dinner of mashed potatoes with chicken gravy settled at the bottom of his tummy comfortably. "He looks happy. I hope that he always stays happy." Hermione's eyes sparkled watching Teddy play with the yellow shark toy she had won for him during the carnival.

"You make him happy Hermione. Stay with him & I'm sure he'll always be happy." Remus said seriously. Their gazes met & Hermione looked away after a moment. "Time for your present Teddy." She called out to him & Teddy looked up excitedly. Removing the cover of the box she had placed on the table Hermione took out a large brown book & placed it in the middle of the couch so that Remus & Teddy could look inside.

"I got this idea from Harry's book of memories. This is Teddy's book of memories." She smiled at Remus who was gazing at her with a strange expression. Hermione showed Teddy picture after picture & the baby laughed all throughout excited & touching the pictures as they moved around. There was a wedding picture of Remus & Tonks taken during their private ceremony, Tonks pregnant with Teddy & taking a walk in the park with Remus, a picture taken when Teddy was first born. Remus watched Hermione explain everything to Teddy who was actually listening to her with rapt attention.

"Ah see! I'm here too." Hermione pointed at a picture of her & Teddy playing in the park. Teddy ran up to her planting a kiss on her cheek as Hermione gave him a bear hug. "Mioni!" Teddy pointed at the picture & looked at her. "There is even one at we took at the carnival." Hermione looked at Remus with a grin. The last picture in the middle of the book was a picture taken the day before. Remus, Hermione & Teddy stood in front of the ring toss booth, Teddy looking delighted with his soft toy shark, Hermione giving him a sound kiss on his cheek & Remus watching with a gentle smile. "It's a lovely picture." Remus said still looking at the picture. "It is." Hermione answered laughing as Teddy crawled up to her & started kissing her again.

"I take that as a thank you." She pinched his chubby cheeks gently & Teddy gurgled with laughter. "Happy birthday my dear Teddy. Always be happy okay? Make your daddy happy by laughing a lot." Hermione glanced at Remus who was looking through the book of memories with a fond smile. "Let's watch 101 Dalmations shall we?" Hermione took out a DVD from her bag & walked to the television. She had gotten Remus & Teddy a TV & DVD player so that Teddy could watch muggle children shows to learn alphabets & numbers.

She sat back down & Teddy immediately sat on her lap waiting to enjoy the movie. Remus kept watching his son & Hermione as they got through the movie laughing, smiling & in Teddy's case sometimes even yawning. By the time the movie ended Teddy was clinging onto Hermione's dress fast asleep. "This stubborn baby.." Hermione chortled when Remus tried to free Teddy from her embrace but it turned out that he had grabbed onto Hermione's dress so tightly it was impossible.

"It's okay Remus. Let him sleep." She told him kindly when Remus groaned at how stubbornly Teddy was holding onto her. "He troubles you so much." He shook his head with a laugh. "I love being troubled by him. He's so precious." Hermione stroked Teddy's cheek lovingly. "He doesn't feel a lack of a mother because of you. Thank you Hermione." Remus scooted closer so that he could cover up Teddy's bare legs with a blanket his face turning serious & moody.

"Don't say that Remus. I love Teddy so much I'm happy to spend time with him. I want to be here for Teddy. For you too." she put a hand over Remus's larger one. "But what if you fall in love & get married? What if you decide to leave us Hermione? How will we.. how will Teddy live without you?" Remus's shockingly emotional outburst shocked Hermione into silence. "Remus I.." she was silenced as she felt his warm lips upon hers gently.

The sudden unexpected kiss threw Hermione off completely but it wasn't an unwelcome sensation. In fact it felt wonderful. Her eyes fluttered shut as Remus's arms snaked around her shoulders pulling her to him. Then all of a sudden it was over. Hermione blinked at Remus who looked thoroughly shocked & embarrassed. "I.. I don't know what came over me. I'm so sorry Hermione. I'm sorry." He stared at the ground unable to meet her gaze.

"Remus." She said his name softly. "It was a mistake Hermione. Sorry. I must have been thinking of Tonks. It was the book of memories. The full moon.." Remus blabbered trying to find a lie that could hide his true feelings. In fact he hadn't been thinking of Tonks, he WANTED to kiss Hermione because he felt like it, he had been wanting to kiss her for the longest time. The hurt in her large brown eyes was unmistakable.

"It was a mistake?" she blinked & looked away her eyes downcast. "I'm sorry." She stood up & walked into Teddy's bedroom without another word. Remus watched her leave his heart sinking below his feet. The fireplace erupted into emerald green flames suddenly & Remus saw a pair of long legs & a head full of flaming red hair emerge from the fireplace.

"Oh hey Remus!" Fred Weasley raised his hand in greeting giving the older man a dazzling smile. "Fred? What are you doing here?" Remus asked standing up to shake his hand. "I came to fetch Hermione for our outing tonight. It's late at night & I don't want her to travel to Diagon Alley alone." Fred brushed some soot off his cloak. "Oh. Yeah.." Remus held back the flash of annoyance surging inside him.

"It's Teddy birthday today right? Is the little tyke already asleep?" Fred looked over Remus's shoulder. "Yes Hermione is putting him to bed." He answered & Fred didn't notice the coldness in Remus's calm tone. "She's brilliant isn't she? She's not only good with muggles, wizards, magical creatures but practically at everything." Fred's eyes shone as he talked about Hermione, a fact that didn't go unnoticed by Remus's sharp amber eyes.

"It's just a secret between us guys but I really fancy Hermione." Remus froze at Fred's confession. A hot surge of anger bubbled up internally as his insides writhed. "She's really beautiful. Sweet, funny, kind & lovely. I'm crazy about her." Remus agreed with Fred but he wasn't happy about the tone Fred was using. "Fred? What are you doing here?" Hermione walked into the living room smiling at Fred who beamed back.

"Came to pick you up for our outing tonight. I don't feel good letting you apparate to Diagon Alley alone so I dropped by to accompany you back to WWW." Fred stared at Hermione as she tried to smooth her hair that was misbehaving again. "Your hair is just like you." He teased her tucking a few strands of chocolate curls behind her ear.

"You've made fun of me for nearly ten years Fred. My hair still misbehaves." Hermione laughed. "You're still lovely." He grinned. "Sorry Remus but can Hermione leave now? We've got a long night ahead of us." He winked at Remus while the latter stared at him stony faced. Hermione glanced at Remus for a moment before grabbing her bag.

"I'll come visit Teddy in the afternoon tomorrow. Take care Remus. Don't stay up too late & remember to take your potions before you sleep. Good night." Hermione gave him a small smile as Fred laced his arm through hers & brought her to the fireplace. Remus's eyes met her chocolate ones for one brief moment before she disappeared with Fred leaving Remus alone with his roaring thoughts.


	4. A Storm Is Coming

**A/N: I just wanted to say a quick thank you to those who have followed/favourited this story. :) Your support is always appreciated. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I really enjoyed writing out the scenes where Hermione gets mad. Haha. Remus will definitely be expressing conflicting emotions in the coming chapters because as we know this werewolf always feels that he doesn't deserve love. There'll also be a healthy dose of jealousy. Haha.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter. J.K Rowling does. Now onwards with the new chapter!**

The shocking cold water sent a zing through Remus's skin as he washed his face diligently under the faucet. The water helped him wake him up from his stupor & Remus stared at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. He looked exhausted as usual with the dark shadows under his eyes, the scars peppered across his face and neck & his sandy blonde hair that already had premature tinges of grey in them but Remus also noticed that his amber eyes looked alive after a long while. That kiss with Hermione in the living room ignited feelings inside Remus, feelings that he thought he would never be able to feel even when he was with Tonks. He didn't know what it was about Hermione that always made him feel so accepted for who he was.

When she turned those big brown eyes on him he instantly felt happiness surging inside him because they had never once judged him in the many years that he had gazed into them. After a harrowing night during the full moon Remus would usually be too exhausted even to move, lying on the cold stone floor of the cellar naked & broken he'd hate himself for feeling so helpless.

Hermione would promptly enter with blankets, clothes & food for him within seconds of dawn breaking. She'd always give him a hug & comfort him saying that he managed to get through one more full moon & not hurting any innocent people. Wrapping him up in the blankets she would lay his head upon her shoulder & feed him some of the most warming delicious chicken soup Remus had ever tasted. Afterwhich she'd help him to the bed in the corner of the room & lay him down gently. She'd stay with him & read to him till he fell asleep leaving the clothes at the foot of the bed so that Remus could dress himself once he had regained his strength.

While Remus recovered from the effects of the full moon Hermione took wonderful care of Teddy, she understood that the toddler was bothered when he couldn't see his father for a couple of days so she kept him occupied with walks, outings, movies & even teaching him how to finger paint. "If only I had met her when I was in Hogwarts.. My life may be different." Remus rubbed his aching eyes. He'd always been envious of the loving relationship between James & Lily & even of Sirius who was always surrounded by adoring women.

Remus had led a lonely painful life for so many years; he'd seen death, destruction & felt pain to the deepest extent. Those were the reasons why he always distanced himself from people politely. When Tonks had confessed her feelings for him Remus had felt flattered. He tried to love her to his best ability & at one point Remus knew that he did love his wife & when Teddy came along things seemed to be brighter than they had ever been. However good things never seemed to last. Tonks was now gone, Teddy had been left motherless & Remus knew that he wasn't exactly a role model father figure to the little baby as well.

Then SHE came into their lives & made her presence known and everything turned topsy turvy. The feelings that Remus hadn't even felt for Tonks were bubbling up over the surface for Hermione Granger. She had been around for him for so long but Remus hadn't loved her then, he hadn't been able to see her as the person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with back then.

"Does it mean you love her now? Do you want to spend the rest of your life with that witch?" Remus stared at his reflection in mingled shock & realization. Remus wasn't sure of how he felt about Hermione on whether he loved her or not, all he knew was that when she was around his body & heart didn't ache with pain. He felt.. happy. Really really happy. When he pulled away from the kiss with Hermione all Remus wanted to do was to do it again immediately, for the rest of his life. "She deserves better though. What can you offer such a young beautiful vibrant woman?" Remus asked himself. He had hesitated aplenty with Tonks & with Hermione the hesitance was triple. Remus may have some sort of feelings for her but practically speaking she deserved to be with someone around her age, someone who would be able to ravish her with gifts, give her a comfortable safe home without troubling her with lycanthropy or an immensely fussy toddler who would only listen to the people he loved.

"Someone like Fred Weasley." Remus sighed watching the light leaving his eyes at the thought of Hermione being with Fred, showering him with the same love she showered upon him. Fred Weasley was indeed perfect for Hermione. He was young, extremely good looking, loaded with money with a successful joke shop business, and had a good sense of humour. He could give Hermione a safe happy home, a home without hassles. Fred didn't have the problem of turning into a monster during full moon or fearing he might hurt the people he loved with his condition. No. Fred was perfectly normal. Yet..

"Yet I want her for myself, for Teddy, for the both of us. I want all of her love, kindness, sincerity & that beautiful heart just for me & Teddy. Me. An old poor widowed werewolf with a young baby." Remus laughed cruelly at his situation. How could he even compete with Fred Weasley? Even he himself would choose Fred Weasley over Remus Lupin. With one final glance at his conflicted reflection Remus walked out of the bathroom hoping that sleep would overcome him quickly so that his mind wouldn't wander to things he'd rather not think about that night in regards to Fred Weasley & his affection for Hermione Granger.

**One Week Later**

"I can't believe that bitch! Honestly I should have used Ginny's bat bogey hex on her when I had the chance." Hermione stormed up into the Ministry of Magic lobby her brown curls crackling with fury. Remus walked behind her quietly exchanging worried glances with Hagrid who had also been summoned by Dolores Umbridge for a special hearing in regards to their appeal for fair employment. "Hermione ya need to relax." Hagrid tried to soothe her but one glare from her silenced the half giant. Though she barely even came up to Hagrid's waist he knew better than to argue with her when Hermione was in a towering temper.

"Are you kidding me Hagrid? I personally helmed the committee for fair employment for everyone in the magical community who are not fully human including werewolves, giants, house elves. The bill was already passed. Now she's trying to rob all of you of jobs. I'm not going to let this rest." Hermione glowered, her hair getting wilder every passing second. Remus personally thought she looked rather adorable when she was mad her large brown eyes sparkling with anger, it made her look extremely kissable but he wasn't about to risk getting his privates hexed off by trying to calm her down at that moment.

"She don't want ya there Hermione. Ya should be gettin back." Hagrid tried again to stop Hermione & received another glare in return. "Who cares if she doesn't want me there? She's going to get me whether or not she wants it. I'm going to hex her frilly pink hairband off her ugly scalp." Remus snorted at her threat & Hermione glanced sideways at him her mouth twitching slightly. After their kiss a week ago Hermione & Remus had taken to diligently avoid gazing at each other directly. Remus knew that he had hurt her however Hermione still didn't stop visiting Teddy nor did she stop speaking to Remus though she adopted a more formal tone with him.

After some time they both decided to not speak of the kiss again but something had changed between them. Hermione's eyes no longer shone when they fell upon him & he no longer received her dimpled smile he so often saw before he kissed her. Instead she smiled at Fred that way whenever he dropped by the cottage to accompany her to Diagon Alley to Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes where she was helping the twins out in brainstorming for ideas for new products.

Though Remus knew that Hermione didn't love Fred he still felt uncomfortable seeing her with him, Fred on the other hand showered her with adoration & affection still steadfast in his pursuit of her. "You're jealous." His conscience kept prickling him whenever he saw Fred scoot a little closer to sit with Hermione or how his eyes lingered upon her profile whenever she played with Teddy. It took Remus a great deal of effort to maintain a civil front towards Fred.

Teddy on the other hand seemed to sense that something was wrong. The toddler always gazed up at his father curiously whenever he saw Remus's expression when Fred came over to visit. "Why do you need my wand? I WORK HERE!" Hermione bellowed & Remus was brought back to reality by her shout. The skinny wizard with knobbly knees quavered as Hermione descended upon him her eyes flashing dangerously. "Sorry! Miss Granger!" he tried to hide behind his desk. "That's better." Hermione growled & pushed past him. Hagrid & Remus exchanged looks once again this time it was one of amusement & awe.

"Ehm ehm!" a soft cough sounded behind Remus & he spun around to find Dolores Umbridge standing there her frilly pink hairband firmly upon her grey curls & the usual clipboard tucked firmly in the crook of her left arm. "Is there a problem?" she asked in a sickly sweet voice her bulbous eyes on Hermione who stared right back at her.

"There are many problems Dolores. First of it being the centaurs who were kind enough to let you go instead of finishing you off in the Forbidden Forest. The rest.. we'll get there in time. We have all day." Hermione pushed past Umbridge & Remus had to bite back a laugh at the look of shocked amazement on the toad like mug of hers. He caught Hagrid's eye & he saw the half giant shaking with silent laughter. Umbridge gave both Remus & Hagrid a pointed look before following Hermione into the courtroom.

"Cheers!" Hermione lifted up her Butterbeer as she clinked her glass bottle with Hagrid's bucket of mulled mead & Remus's glass of Firewhiskey. Hermione was buying them drinks at the Leaky Cauldron after the drama at the courthouse & Remus couldn't help but watch the amazing fiery woman in front of them with suppressed awe.

Within ten minutes into the court session Hermione had ripped Umbridge a new one & watching Umbridge's big flat face pale at every one of Hermione's sentences gave Remus great pleasure. He disliked Umbridge with a passion as he previous legislation had prevented Remus from finding long term well-paying jobs leading him to the edge of poverty.

"Well Dolores if you don't mind some of us have jobs to get to. Under the Ministry of Magic edict number seventy seven which I personally drafted a person's blood status will not hinder them from holding a job so as long their credentials & talent are valid. Pin THAT up in your office instead of your butt ugly cat pictures so that your fat head can process it." Hermione had snapped after some pointless argument Umbridge brought on about legislations in regards to non-human creatures holding employment. To Remus's surprise the entire courtroom had chortled at her outburst causing Hermione to turn rather pink with embarrassment.

"Thank ye Hermione. Dunno what we'd dun without ye." Hagrid smiled down at her his beetle black eyes twinkling. "It's nothing Hagrid. You & Remus are both are my friends. If Dolores Umbridge that bitch thinks that she can bully you both using your status as 'non-humans' in her opinion she's got another thing coming. Hagrid you need to hold down a job because I know that you intend on planning to marry Madame Maxine. If you need to move to France at one point in time you have to have a job to support your family. How can you do that if Umbridge keeps blocking your means of feeding yourself? Remus has Teddy to take care of, he is well educated & knowledgeable & he deserves to have a proper job that pays him for his talent & skill. I hate it that Umbridge paints him as someone who is evil & would harm innocent people just for the heck of it. Just because Fenrir Greyback is an asshole doesn't mean all werewolves are." Hermione's eyes flashed.

"Now ye know why we love ye Hermione." Hagrid patted her head. "Thank you Hermione." Remus finally spoke. She gave him a tentative smile & nodded. "Next time someone from the Ministry of Magic tries to bully you both tell them you're a friend of Hermione Granger. I'll deal with them." She said fiercely downing her Butterbeer. Holding back the burning urge to kiss her once again Remus averted his eyes away from her bright brown eyes & plump pink lips.

One of the reasons why he always admired Hermione was her utter conviction in speaking up for & helping the downtrodden. Even when everyone made fun of her S.P.E.W that she formed for fairer employment practices for house elves Remus had found that action to be commendable for a 14 year old girl at that time. Now that she had grown up the fire inside her to fight for the disadvantaged living creatures in the magical world was burning even brighter than before. Remus loved how she showed unbiased kindness to every living creature, even Kreacher who called her a 'Mudblood' at every instance at Grimmauld Place was still treated with kindness & love by Hermione. She never once hurt him with harsh words even when she received so many from the old house elf. In Remus's opinion Hermione had a rare inner beauty because of her uncommon unconditional kindness to everyone around her.

"So Hermione are ye datin Fred Weasley? He'd been talkin about ye always." Hagrid winked at Remus hoping that the other man would join in to enquire about Hermione's dating life. "No Hagrid. I'm not dating Fred. He's just a friend." Hermione gave Remus a look out of the corner of her eye. "No? Then who do ye fancy?" Remus wished that Hagrid would stop being so inquisitive. Hermione didn't answer but just sipped her Butterbeer her eyes downcast. "No one Hagrid. You know me I'm too busy with work to fall in love." Remus instantly knew that she was lying. As he had said to her once before Hermione's eyes were too expressive for her to make up a convincing lie.

The rest of the time at the Leaky Cauldron was spent talking about work & abusing Umbridge. A couple of hours later Remus & Hermione watched Hagrid disappear into Knockturn Alley to get his monthly supply of flesh eating slug repellent & realized that they both were now alone. "Can I visit Teddy?"Hermione asked tentatively looking up at Remus her large eyes questioning. "Why do you even need to ask?" Remus answered & finally saw the twinkle behind those brown eyes return. He held out his arm & after a moment's hesitation Hermione took it & the couple disappeared from view with a loud crack.


	5. Spaghetti & Swimming

A/N : HeadyLupin – Thank you for being my very first reviewer. I was a bit afraid that my work wasn't any good when I didn't get any reviews. Hahaha. Anyways yes the pairing in this story are RemusxHermione. I'm a big fan of this pairing because they're so lovely together. Hermione is like the perfect woman for Remus. Ergh. My feels for this couple are all over the place. Haha.

DuchessMoonMoon13 – Thank you for the review. Actually I was planning to explain that Umbridge used her connections to free herself from Azkaban in this upcoming chapter's convo between the couple. Hmm yep that's true about Teddy's birthday party but I wanted a more intimate setting for the couple which is also why Teddy has a day off with his grandparents in this chapter that will also continue in the next chapter. As for Harry & the others I would need their absence for certain sequences for future chapters.

Thank you to all of you who have favourite/followed this story and me. It feels great to see all those follows & favourites & it inspires me to write even better. Thank you lovelies! 3 Writing my current 2 HP stories helps me relieve stress from my work & all of your appreciation gives me strength like spinach does for Popeye. Hahaha. XD

Disclaimer : I don't own Harry Potter or any characters in it.

"Hermione! Hello!" Ted Tonks greeted the young witch warmly when Remus & Hermione entered the small living room. Teddy's grandfather hadn't changed much since the time Hermione had seen him. He was still a large jolly man with a bushy white beard that reminded Hermione so much of Father Christmas. His bright blue eyes were always twinkling merrily though they had somehow lost some of their sparkle after the death of his only daughter Nymphadora. Teddy however seemed to always brighten Ted's mood which is why he regularly babysat the little baby sometimes dropping by even when Hermione was taking care of Teddy.

Hermione loved Ted like a father, they would always have conversations about the Muggle world's happenings since Ted was also a muggle born wizard. They'd discuss politicis, games & even books during long evenings when Teddy had gone to sleep earlier than planned. "Hello Ted!" Hermione hugged the burly older man & he patted her head tenderly. "How have you been my little fiery devil?" Ted teased Hermione who rolled her eyes playfully.

"Ted I told you not to call me that." She huffed while Ted chuckled. "I think that nickname is pretty accurate." Remus laughed as he related the entire events that happened at the Ministry of Magic to Ted who roared with laughter through the entire recollection. "My goodness you're really a fearsome little creature aren't you? No wonder even Hagrid is afraid of making you mad." Ted grinned at Hermione who was sitting on the couch Teddy as usual snuggling up to her the moment she took her seat.

The two men watched Hermione fuss over Teddy as she adjusted Teddy's rumpled sweater that he had successfully pulled above his tummy. Giving the baby's tummy a playful little poke that earned her a gurgle of laughter from him Hermione smoothed down Teddy's hair that was equally dishevelled. "Why do you always look so messy you naughty baby?" Hermione laughed when Teddy pouted at her admonishments & then reached out to kiss her. "He loves you." Ted nodded his blue eyes observing the interactions between his grandson & Hermione. "I love this naughty messy baby too. I love you." Hermione said those last words directly to Teddy who recognised her smile whenever she said those words & whooped happily planting noisy kisses on her face.

Ted chuckled loudly shaking his head at his grandson's antics. His eyes fell on Remus & Ted paused and observed him with interest. His son in-law was gazing adoringly at the scene but what sparked Ted's interest was that Remus was looking at Hermione lovingly the same way he was looking at Teddy. Rubbing his beard thoughtfully Ted hid the grin that was threatening to divulge that he had found Remus staring at Hermione with a look that clearly showed love.

"It's about time he realized that Hermione is perfect for him. About time he realized that she loves him too." Ted turned to Hermione & Teddy and found the former gazing back at Remus her brown eyes glowing unmistakably with what Ted noted with delight as pure love. This was interesting. It seemed that the feelings were mutual. "Now all they need is a good push in the right direction." Ted smiled when Remus walked over to Hermione & sat beside her while Teddy reached out to hug him.

"Hermione has her way with Teddy doesn't she?" Ted asked taking a seat beside Remus while the younger man poured out two glasses of Firewhiskey. Remus nodded quietly. Hermione had slipped out to put Teddy to bed when the baby had fallen asleep in her arms again. "How have you been Remus? Still having trouble with your full moon transformations? It must be hard taking care of Teddy with your condition." Ted patted Remus's shoulder.

"Recently I have had less trouble with the transformations Ted. It hurts a lot less & I feel more in control of my feelings on top of taking the Wolfsbane potion. As for Teddy Hermione is there to take care of him. She also takes care of me whenever full moon comes around. I don't know what I'd do without her." Remus sighed deeply. He stopped suddenly & stared at Ted realizing what had slipped out of his mouth. "Not that I don't love Tonks or.." Remus trailed off at Ted's grin.

"I'm not offended Remus. Do you think that I would resent Hermione taking care of Teddy & you in the place of Dora? I'm glad that you are finding happiness Remus. Dora would have wanted that as well." Ted smiled & Remus looked even guiltier. "I'm not finding happiness Ted. Hermione is just.." Remus attempted to find the right term to describe what the petite curly haired witch meant to him but failed. "Tell me something Remus.." Ted watched Remus carefully. "You said your transformations hurt a lot less recently. Has it been since Hermione came over to take care of you & Teddy?" Remus froze at his father in-law's question but Ted already got his answer.

"They must hurt a lot less because she's there. Your wolf also accepts her love from the looks of it." Ted said observantly. Remus stared at his Firewhiskey blankly. His father in-law brought out what Remus had been trying to conceal for so long. Even Hermione didn't know that his transformations hurt less the moment she had come to care for him, his Moony had grown to love her. Her soothing scent lingering in the cottage, in the cellar had been the reason why the wolf could be reined in without a battle, the wolf felt safe & didn't turn violent because he could sense her presence in the cottage.

"Look Remus I know I'm not in a position to give you advice about your personal life but I look upon you as my son. Dora was wonderful but my dear daughter is gone. It pains me every time I think of her but it doesn't mean that we have to suffer the pain of her death for the rest of our lives." Ted's voice wavered & Remus saw his bright eyes clouding over. "Give yourself a chance to be happy Remus. Hermione loves you immensely. You may not see it but everyone else can. Oh by the way Andromeda & I would require Teddy for a day tomorrow. We were vacationing during the little tyke's birthday & we'd like to celebrate it with him. You don't have to come Remus, I'd like you to stay back & spend some time with Hermione." The smile returned to Ted's face. Remus however remained impassive his mind a whirlwind of confused thoughts.

"What's happening here?" Hermione coughed when she walked into the cottage's small kitchen that was engulfed in thick grey smoke. She heard a rasping cough & spotted Remus's tall lean form through the smoke. Reaching out for him she found his hands & led him out of the kitchen. "Remus? What happened?" Hermione coughed her eyes watering copiously from the stinging smoke.

"I tried cooking some spaghetti but I guess I burnt the whole thing." Remus cleared this throat & rubbed his eyes. "Oh Remus!" Hermione started laughing while Remus looked mildly affronted; however his amber eyes sparkled even through the thick grey smoke. "Let me clear it up." Hermione smiled & entered the kitchen and within seconds the smoke had cleared away. Remus entered the kitchen tentatively & sniffed the air. It now smelled of garlic & cream sauce. A large pot was already bubbling on the stove while Hermione bustled around grabbing some spaghetti.

"As much as you're an expert on Defence Against Dark Arts your cooking is dreadful." Hermione teased him as Remus perched on top of a kitchen stool watching her. "Teddy is at his grandparents. Ted & Andromeda wanted a day with him. They were away on vacation for his birthday so they're taking him out for a full day of fun today." Remus informed Hermione who nodded. "I know Remus. Ted informed me that he & Andromeda were having a day out with Teddy today. I know that you would need someone to cook for you that's why I came to prepare lunch & have it with you." She smiled as she cut some ham into thin strips.

"You came all the way to cook for me?" Remus's heart swelled. "Yep. I know you wouldn't be able to whip up something good to eat given your skills in the kitchen." Hermione laughed & though Remus tried to look offended he failed miserably & chuckled. "Thank you Hermione." He said after a while. Hermione gave him a small smile. "You're welcome Remus." She dished the spaghetti onto two large plates & begun garnishing it with ham, grated cheese, chives & boiled eggs. Those toppings were Remus's ultimate favourites & he smiled when he realized that Hermione knew exactly how he loved his spaghetti even without him telling her how.

"Let's eat!" Hermione placed the big plate of fragrant spaghetti in front of Remus & slid a goblet of pumpkin juice alongside. Humming softly she took a seat in front of him with her plate of spaghetti & a glass of iced water. The pair ate in comfortable silence & Remus glanced at the pretty witch in front of him who was eating & reading through some notes murmuring to herself. "Memorising something?" Remus asked when Hermione nearly topped the glass of ice water on herself as she absentmindedly reached for an imaginary pen.

"Huh? Oh it's some notes I need for my meeting later on. It's that toad Umbridge. She's trying to find loopholes through the legislation for the fair employment of all magical beings that I created. I'm just making sure that she can't worm her way into changing the law." Hermione munched on a piece of ham her large eyes focused on the parchment in front of her. "She's hell bent on making your life miserable because you speak up for us creatures." Remus felt guilty.

A fork clattered down. Remus looked up & found Hermione glaring at him her brown eyes narrowed. "Firstly Remus you are NOT a creature. You are Remus Lupin, you're an intelligent sweet MAN. Don't you ever refer to yourself as a creature again. Neither you nor Hagrid or any other magical beings are creatures. Dolores Umbridge already dehumanises all of you as much as she can, don't do it to yourself Remus. Secondly I will always speak up for anyone who is being oppressed. Dolores Umbridge can go suck a spider's ball sack if she thinks she can stop me from ever fighting for the rights for those who are robbed of it." Hermione picked up her fork again giving Remus a disapproving glare reminiscent of Mrs Weasley.

"You know how mad I was when she was released from Azkaban & reinstated back at the Ministry because the Wizengamot voted for a full pardon for her? Though she doesn't hold the same position as before she's still making her presence felt at the ministry & now she's trying to bully those who are powerless. The woman has a lot of connections in the Ministry Remus but we shouldn't let her win. I'm here for you." Hermione's voice softened when she spotted how taken aback he looked at her outburst.

Remus felt the corners of his mouth lift again as he found himself smiling at Hermione who was once again muttering under her breath going through the legislation she was memorising. "The guy you love.." Hermione looked up from her notes in shock. "What about him?" she asked her lips quivering.

"He's the biggest fool on this planet for not loving you back." Remus said sincerely though his heart ached when he even remotely imagined Hermione with another faceless man. Hermione stared at him for a moment & down at her plate. "Thanks Remus." She said softly not meeting his gaze. Her brown eyes had become downcast & Remus went back to his food as the awkward silence descended upon the duo.

Hermione smiled up at Remus when he handed the plates to her while she dried them with a dishcloth. The couple had finished their lunch in relative silence with occasional quick glances at each other. Hermione had insisted on doing the dishes the Muggle way & Remus volunteered to help her immediately. Feeling his tall warm presence close beside her Hermione had to fight back the desire to just lean back onto him as she dried the plates. Remus's musky earthy scent was intoxicating & the desire to kiss him again was overwhelming Hermione once again like it had countless times since the moment they had shared that kiss during Teddy's birthday.

Feeling his amber eyes on her profile Hermione turned to him & found him only inches away from her face his handsome scarred face peering into hers. His long fingers reached out & brushed her cheek gently sending tingles of electricity through her being. "You've got some soap suds on your cheek." She felt his breath on hers and shivered slightly.

Remus could hear Hermione's heartbeat whose heavy thuds matched his own as he brushed the soap suds off her cheeks. Though there really were some soap suds on her cheek Remus merely had this urge to touch her & acted upon it. After her passionate outburst at the kitchen table Remus had hardly been able to control the rush of emotions that were wreaking havoc inside him. His fingers grazed the skin of her soft cheek & Hermione trembled slightly her chocolate eyes liquid with emotion. It was the same look she had on her face after he had kissed her a week ago.

Remus's fingers moved of their own accord & trailed down to her full pink lips. Those beautiful eyes widened when Remus moved in closer his other hand reaching for her waist. Hermione's breathing had become shallow something that Remus's breathing mirrored. Her eyes fluttered shut in apparent anticipation & Remus threw caution to the wind and prepared to close the distance between their lips.

"Mioni!" Teddy's excited shout made the couple jump at least a foot away from each other. Remus spun around to find Ted & Andromeda Tonks at the kitchen doorway Teddy nestled safely in Andromeda's arms. "Are we interrupting something?" Ted's blue eyes twinkled with mirth. Andromeda seemed mildly surprised & bemused. Teddy on the other hand was merrily calling for Hermione trying to squirm out of his grandmother's grasp to the curly haired witch he adored.

"Hi Ted & Andromeda. How come you both returned so early?" Remus knew he was blushing & ran his hands through his silver streaked sandy hair nervously. Hermione stood beside him matching his blush & fiddling with her sundress avoiding meeting anyone's eyes. "We wanted to take Teddy swimming but his swimwear is back here plus Teddy keeps asking for 'Mioni' so we decided that we'll take Hermione along for a swim as well." Andromeda smiled warmly at Hermione.

"Take me with you? I thought you both wanted some time alone with Teddy." She looked puzzled. "Teddy wants you to come along too. Right Teddy? You want Mioni to come swimming with us?" Ted looked down at Teddy. "Swim." Teddy pointed at Hermione making his grandparents chuckle. "How about Remus?" the words left Hermione's mouth before she could stop herself. Ted & Andromeda exchanged amused looks making Hermione wish that she was six feet into the ground.

"How could we forget Remus? He can come too. If he wants to." Ted winked at Remus who cleared his throat & glanced quickly at Hermione. "I'll go get Teddy's swimming clothes." Hermione tried to make a quick exit from the kitchen. "MIONI!" Teddy called out his chubby face crestfallen when she distractedly walked past the baby without taking him into her arms. "Aw sorry Teddy. Come on then we'll go get our clothes together." Hermione held out her arms & Teddy happily jumped into them hugging her tightly. "Mioni!" he touched her cheek with a fat little finger when Hermione kissed him soundly. "Looks like you've competition." Ted winked at Remus as Andromeda elbowed her husband in the ribs.


	6. Dragon Floats & Gold Bikinis

A/N : Thank you HeadyLupin for your constant reviews. :D I'm glad that you love my story so much because I really enjoy writing it out. Since you told me how much you like RemusxHermione I'm going to dedicate this upcoming chapter to you for your support for my story. :D

WOW. 22 follows & 9 favs? Seriously? Thank you guys! For a new writer for HP genre I'm really glad that you guys are supporting my work. :) Anyways this chapter contains a bit of sexual content, not too hardcore but it's there so just a heads up. ;) My imagination got a bit weird at the end so another heads up for that too. Hahaha.

I love writing out Remus & Hermione scenes but at the same time I can't help but love writing out Teddy & Hermione interactions as well. They're so adorable together. Haha.

Disclaimer : I don't own Harry Potter. J.K Rowling does.

"Did you miss me? Huh? Did you?" Hermione tickled Teddy as she placed the laughing baby into his cot while she rummaged through the drawers for his swimwear & his favourite orange dragon float. Teddy loved the float & when Hermione gave him his baths in the small bathtub Teddy enjoyed swinging his little legs in the water while he floated in the midst of raspberry scented bubbles.

"Mioni!" Teddy called out to her & Hermione turned to find the baby gazing at her with his large amber eyes. "What is it Teddy?" she asked him gently. The baby took something out from the front of his jumper with his little fist and put it onto Hermione's hand. Hermione looked down & found a small pink heart plush toy. "For me?" she asked the baby. "Mioni.. Teddy.." the baby gestured at himself & at the heart.

"Teddy thank you." Hermione was touched by his gift for her. She knew that he was just a little child but his love for her was immense. "I love you." She kissed him tears escaping her eyes. Teddy noticing that his Mioni was crying looked at her worriedly. "I'm fine Teddy. Mioni is just happy." Hermione hugged him tightly & satisfied that she was happy Teddy hugged her back.

"Has he given you his gift yet?" Ted's voice sounded from the doorway. Hermione realized that Ted, Andromeda & Remus were all standing inside Teddy's bedroom watching the whole interaction between Teddy & Hermione. Hermione nodded happily showing the little heart plush toy that Teddy had given to her. "He spotted that at a shop when we took him out for a walk & kept saying 'Mioni' and clutching it to him so we bought it for him." Andromeda explained.

"He really does love you Hermione." Ted looked at his grandson who was holding onto Hermione's fingers with his little hand. "He was too young when Dora left us. I'm happy to see that he doesn't feel the sore lacking of a mother with you around. We can't thank you enough Hermione." Andromeda smiled at Hermione who couldn't help the tears flowing down her cheeks. "I love him too. I really love my Teddy. I'd do anything for him." Hermione reached down & Teddy's arms immediately wrapped themselves around her neck. "I love you Teddy." She gave him a tearful kiss & the baby smiled up at her his amber eyes full of love.

Remus watched Hermione & Teddy his heart almost bursting with happiness. He had never expected his son to love Hermione the way he did & he couldn't be happier that Hermione seemed to love Teddy just as much as the little baby loved her. They both were at the moment the most important people in Remus's life & to see them share such a bond warmed his heart. Hermione stared down at Teddy as if he was her most precious treasure & Remus knew that the bushy haired woman had become Teddy's whole world in the past one over year.

"If she leaves.." Remus's heart clenched painfully. "Remus? Aren't you going to get your own swimwear?" Andromeda's brows were furrowed. Remus realized that Andromeda had been talking to him & rubbed his neck sheepishly. "Sorry Andromeda. I think I won't swim. I'll just keep an eye on Teddy." Remus shrugged. He wasn't comfortable in revealing his badly scarred torso to people in general. "Sure. How about you Hermione?" Andromeda looked at the younger woman expectantly.

"Actually my swimsuits are all back in my apartment. I'll just watch Teddy too." She smiled. "Nonsense. We can alter one of my swimsuits for you." Andromeda waved a hand dismissively. "Yes Andromeda can't fit into a lot of them recently." Ted teased his wife & she gave him a death glare which only made him chuckle gregariously. Hermione smiled at their interaction, though Ted & Andromeda argued often & Ted teased his wife endlessly she knew that they both couldn't live without each other.

"I'll go pack Teddy's bag." Hermione sat Teddy back down in his cot as she hurriedly grabbed his clothes & diapers from the cupboards. Teddy watched her excitedly knowing that he would be going swimming with all his favourite people in his little world. The little heart tucked safely inside her bag Hermione held onto Teddy firmly as they flooed back to the large cottage by the lakeside that had been Ted & Andromeda's home for the past 30 years. Hermione had only visited the cottage once before but had loved it greatly. The lakeside was in the backyard of the cottage & Hermione loved how people could just go for a swim at any time they wished if they lived there.

"I love your place." Hermione took in the beautiful scenery surrounding the cottage. Ted grinned broadly. "You can always visit anytime Hermione." Andromeda patted her elbow in a motherly fashion. "Swim!" Teddy looked up at Hermione excitedly & she laughed at how his round face was shining with happiness. "Come on then.. We'll get you changed into your swimwear & I'll inflate your float for you." Hermione told Teddy who was rocking back & forth with a smile.

Remus followed his son & Hermione into the cottage where Hermione bought Teddy to the washroom to get him changed & wiped down before the swim. Remus laughed when Teddy wriggled in his diapers as Hermione placed a little baby tee over his upper body & uttered a warming spell that would keep the toddler toasty even in cold water.

"You're not swimming half naked. You'll catch a cold." Hermione admonished him when Teddy tried to pry the top off his chest. After a few minutes the baby gave up & made puppy eyes at Hermione. "Oh no.. No amount of puppy eyes is going to change my mind." Hermione kissed his nose. "I'll inflate your float." Hermione took out the limp orange piece of plastic. "I'll do it." Remus took it from her gently their fingers grazing once again.

Two bright pink spots appeared on Hermione's cheeks as she quickly turned away from Remus. Smiling slightly Remus inflated the float with a wave of his wand. Teddy squealed when he spotted the fully inflated dragon float. "Hermione come in here for a moment. I'll give you a swimsuit." Andromeda's voice called from the hallway. Avoiding Remus's gaze & smile Hermione walked out of the bathroom still rather pink in the face. "She's cute." Remus told Teddy & the baby gave him an inquisitive look. "Alright don't get jealous." Remus lifted his son up into his arms & tickled him making the baby squirm & squeak.

"Andromeda I can't possibly wear THIS." Hermione held up a gold bikini. A very skimpy gold bikini. Hermione was surprised that one of the members of the highly regarded Pureblood family of Black who were all prim & proper with the exception of Sirius owned something as provocative. "Oh no dear. I'm not like the rest of my family at all." Andromeda caught Hermione's look & hooted with laughter.

"You would look great in it." Andromeda gave Hermione an once over. "It's too skimpy." Hermione blushed imagining the look on Remus's face if she walked out wearing that bikini. "Don't worry about Remus. He can put back his eyeballs in his sockets if they fall out." Andromeda remarked wryly & Hermione almost dropped the bikini. "If you want just wear a pair of shorts & a t-shirt over it you prude." Andromeda rolled her eyes jokingly.

Hermione finally agreed to wear the gold bikini after Andromeda's suggestion of wearing a shirt & shorts over it. Rather uncomfortable with her ensemble she walked slowly towards Remus & Teddy who were waiting by the lakeside. "Where is Ted?" she looked around for Ted Tonks but he was nowhere to be found. "He said he had a long day so he's going to take a nap. He'll join us later." Remus told her & Hermione nodded.

"Andromeda." Hermione turned around to search for her but the woman was walking back to the cottage. "Where are you going?" Hermione called out to her. "Oh just to rest these old bones with Ted. You three have fun." She said with a knowing smile. Hermione sighed. Somehow this whole swim date seemed rather fishy now that she thought about it. However she didn't have much time to ponder when her t-shirt & shorts vanished leaving her in the gold bikini. "What the.. Andromeda!" Hermione gasped in shock & then spotted Andromeda holding her clothes.

"Have fun!" she called back & Hermione could swear she heard the rather forbidding looking woman snort as she shut the back door. Hermione sighed in frustration & looked around to find Remus staring at her his amber eyes alight with varying emotions. Noticing how skimpy the bikini was Hermione tried her best to act normal. She took Teddy from Remus & placed him into the float & with a slight push had pushed him into the water.

A loud happy squeal sounded in the still calm air as Teddy felt the cold water envelop him & he kicked his legs the orange float keeping him afloat safely. Hermione watched him carefully & swung her legs into the water shivering at the sudden icy fingers grappling with her warm skin.

Remus was trying extremely hard not to stare at the young witch in front of him. He was trying extremely hard & failing miserably. The thoughts floating through his mind at that moment could put even Fred & George Weasleys' dirty jokes to shame. From the curves of her plump breasts to her pert little buttocks to her shapely legs & long brown curls that came down to the small of her back Hermione looked like a total knockout in the gold bikini Andromeda had loaned her. She wasn't exactly a skinny little waif but Remus thought she made the extra meat look good on her.

Hermione usually hid herself under loose articles of clothing so Remus was shocked into silence that she would look that great in a swimsuit. Grateful that he was wearing his sensible loose fitting jeans at that moment instead of his swimming trunks Remus sighed heavily & cursed himself. Now he was more attracted to Hermione than ever. How he longed to stare into those big bedroom eyes, kiss her on her soft pink rosebud lips & slide his hands down her back to her waist & upwards again to caress her soft breasts.. "What the hell are you thinking Remus Lupin?" he mentally smacked himself.

Though his mind vehemently refused to acknowledge his wayward thoughts Remus knew that both his heart & body were responding to his attraction for the beautiful sexy witch less than 4 feet away from him. "Oh for the love of Merlin's left nutsack.." Remus felt the loose fitting jeans tighten when Hermione tossed back her head & laughed as Teddy splashed her with icy cold water.

"Er. I'm going to get a drink." He hurriedly stood up before his body betrayed him to Hermione. There was no way to blame an erection on the chilly weather & Hermione wasn't that gullible either. Without a backward glance Remus hurried into the cottage & rushed towards the kitchen sink to douse his head under the icy jet of water. He had to clear his mind of all wayward thoughts ASAP. He wasn't going to go around waving his arousal in front of Hermione, his son or his in-laws.

Forcing himself to think of Umbridge in a gold bikini Remus instantly felt all the desire welling up inside him instantly disappearing. "Desperate times calls for desperate measures." Remus pushed the vomit rising up his system at his last thought & walked out of the cottage back to where Hermione had entered the water & was now having a splashing war with Teddy.

"Do you think that the bikini worked?" Ted snorted watching Remus fumbling & almost tripping and falling flat on his face around Hermione who was busy playing with Teddy. Andromeda snorted. "Remus may try & deny it but he loves that witch Ted. I could spot that look from a mile away. It was how you looked at me the first time we met." Andromeda leaned against her husband's shoulder.

"That bikini was just a bonus. At first I didn't believe you when you told me about these two Ted. On one hand I didn't want anyone replacing Dora's place in Remus's life but now I realize that Hermione has no intention of replacing our Dora. She has her own place in Remus's heart. Remus deserves happiness. Our Teddy deserves happiness. I can see how much Teddy loves Hermione. I don't want to make him miserable by separating him from Hermione. Dora would have wanted this." Andromeda sniffled softly.

Ted stroked his wife's long dark hair gently. "She would have love. She definitely would have wanted Remus & Teddy to be happy." He kissed her tenderly on the forehead as she snuggled closer to him both of them watching Hermione call Remus to the water's edge & without warning pulling him into the water as Remus's shout of protest & Teddy's loud gurgling laughter filled the air.


	7. Splashes & Teacups

A/N : My goodness even more follows & favourites. :D I'm honoured! Thank you everyone. I know my work is not perfect but thank you for all your support & suggestions. I do appreciate each and every review & tips to improve my writing. :)

– Ah thank you for that tip. I shall keep it in mind when I write my future chapters. I'm glad you liked my story & you also took the time to give me that tip. :) Thanks!

HeadyLupin – Haha. Thank you my most constant reviewer & #1 fan. I'm always glad to read your reviews. :D Thanks for the support! Enjoy the chapter!

Edit – I don't know why the word St Mungo's keeps disappearing in the chapter. Tsk.

Disclaimer : I don't own Harry Potter. Sadly. *Sigh*

"Hermione!" Remus spluttered surfacing from the icy cold water that had drenched him completely. He had been in the midst of admiring the beautiful woman playing with his son when she had beckoned him in the most alluring way shaking water from her chocolate curls. However when Remus had leaned over to speak to her Hermione's hand had shot out and pulled him over the edge. He heard Teddy's laughter mingling with Hermione's loud giggling as he blinked the water out of his eyes.

"Sorry Remus. I couldn't resist. We're having so much of fun so we wanted you to join us. I know that you'd probably refuse if I asked you nicely to have a swim so I had to resort to this." Hermione continued laughing & Teddy floated beside her his round face glistening with water droplets a huge grin firmly in place. "Daddy. Swim." Teddy looked at Hermione who laughed even louder. Remus stared at her for a moment before Hermione saw the mischievous glint in his amber eyes. "Oh so that's how it is." He said quietly his gaze unwavering from Hermione's face as he started swimming towards her.

"Remus.. What are you doooooinggg? Get away from me!" Hermione screeched when Remus lunged for her and tried to paddle away but Remus was too quick for the petite witch who rarely exercised. "I'm just trying to have fun." Remus said seriously as he tickled her mercilessly. Hermione squealed and splashed icy water at him in a bid to escape his grasp while Remus merely continued his tickle attack. The little witch was no match for the werewolf and Teddy watched with interest as his father and his Mioni played together.

"Remus! I'm warning you! Don't make me hex you!" Hermione gasped when Remus tickled her over and over again until she was breathless from laughing too hard. "You don't have a wand." Remus smiled wolfishly. "Why did I have to pull you into the water?" Hermione tried to push him away and gasped when his strong fingers wrapped themselves around her bare waist pulling her to him. Her chest collided with his and Hermione felt delicious warmth even in the freezing water spreading through her body at the close proximity of Remus's body.

"You're really warm." She told him softly unable to meet his penetrating gaze. "Are you cold?" he asked her his tone gentle. "Quite. As you may have noticed I'm half naked." She remarked wryly and felt his chest shake as he laughed quietly. "You're really something you know." Remus's words made her meet his intense gaze finally. "So different from the rest of them." Hermione trembled when Remus bent down his nose brushing hers.

Hermione was about to respond when she felt a tug on her hair. She turned around to find Teddy floating behind her a chocolate curl in his fat fist. "Mioni! Swim!" he said balefully fixing an irritated stare at his father who was holding Hermione. Remus chuckled as he shook his head at his son's apparent jealousy because he had to share his 'Mioni' with his father. "He's jealous." Hermione giggled when Teddy waddled to her in his dragon float and wrapped his arms around her neck possessively.

"I love you the most." Hermione swept up the baby in her arms kissing him gently. "Hey what about me?" Remus gave her his best puppy dog imitation that Sirius taught him during their Hogwarts days. Hermione threw back her head and hooted with laughter. "Remus you're manly to attempt those puppy eyes. Oh and I do love you as well Remus." Hermione turned to splash Teddy who had begun laughing again not realizing what she had just told Remus. He gazed after Hermione her long brown curls floating behind her like a watery halo. "I love you too." He whispered only to himself and started swimming towards Teddy and Hermione where the former was waddling around Hermione in circles splashing her playfully.

It was hours before Remus, Hermione and Teddy left the lake. Once they were out of the lake Hermione immediately wrapped Teddy up in a large towel drying the baby off promptly. Her warming spell had kept the little baby from freezing in the icy water though he was still soaked to the skin. Teddy made noises of protest when Hermione used a drying spell, put on dry clothes on him and ran a comb through his tuft of purple hair.

"Here. You're so busy taking care of Teddy that you didn't even dry yourself off." A thick towel was wrapped around Hermione's shoulder; she looked up and found Remus staring down at her his hair still damp from the swim. Neither of them thought of using a drying spell due to the reason the cold gave them to stand closer together. "Aren't you cold?" she smiled up at Remus. "I'm a werewolf. I've got high tolerance against the cold thanks to my body heat." He shrugged.

"But still.." Hermione gestured at him soaked through the skin still in his shirt and jeans. "Worry about yourself first Hermione. After all you're half naked." Remus teased her watching a deep blush spreading across her pretty face as he gave an appreciative once over. "I need my clothes." Hermione shivered at the evening breeze whipping around them the air tangy & salty. "Let's go in." Remus grabbed Teddy in one arm & shook water off the dragon float before he tucked it under his other arm. With a nudge against Hermione's shoulder he led the group into the warm toasty cottage.

"Had fun you three?" Ted was sitting in a fat red armchair beside a merry roaring fire the 'Evening Prophet' opened up in front of him as he sipped some Firewhiskey. Andromeda was sitting on the other fat armchair in the corner of the living room watching some Muggle dance programme. "These Muggle TV programmes are fascinating. I'm a huge fan of their dance shows." Andromeda explained when Remus and Hermione gave her matching questioning looks. "My wife loves Muggle TV more than I do." Ted snorted and got a haughty glare from Andromeda whose eyes were twinkling.

"Come here you!" Andromeda held out her arms for Teddy who obediently sat on her lap and started watching the colourful images on the television screen. Taking the opportunity while the baby was distracted Hermione slipped into the guest bedroom to grab her bag & Remus followed her silently. Not noticing his presence Hermione entered the bedroom and started rummaging through her bag for her pouch of toiletries. "Where is my bra? God I need to stop putting my underwear where I can't find it. Did I wear the pink bra or the white bra? I can't remember. Ergh!" Hermione muttered to herself looking around for her article of underwear when she froze noticing that Remus was leaning by the doorway laughing at her, his smile indicating that he had just heard her rant about her bra.

"Oh.. Remus what are you doing here?" she asked in surprise. "Nothing." His amber eyes glowed. Hermione flushed and hurriedly looked away; she had to stop staring at him before she was overwhelmed with desire to jump him. She could still feel the warmth of his chest against her own while the icy water swirled around them. "Your bra.." Remus turned slightly flustered at the word. "Your bra is there." He pointed at the chair near the bed his blush matching Hermione's. "Thanks." Hermione had the urge to crawl under the bed & hide from Remus's gaze.

"I'll wait in the living room." Remus said after a few moments of awkward silence as Hermione stood with her clothes in her hand and looked at him expectantly. He shut the door behind him and Hermione let out a sigh of relief. With him staring at her that way in a bedroom where she was only dressed in a gold bikini wasn't such a good idea Hermione smiled to herself shyly. "What are you doing?" Remus berated himself when he closed the bedroom door. He hadn't been able to help himself from staring at Hermione recently and now with the vision of her in that gold bikini he was practically slobbering all over her.

Remus couldn't deny that Hermione was very attractive to him yet a large part of him felt guilty in objectifying her. Hermione was a beautiful intelligent kind young woman, she didn't deserve to be ogled her like a piece of meat. Making up his mind to apologize to her when she had finished changing Remus stuffed his hands into his pockets and strode into the living room to join his son & in-laws.

"Here Hermione. Have some scones." Andromeda held out a large silver platter of buttery scones. Hermione thanked her and bit into the delicious warm treat. There was nothing better than having scones and tea on a cold day in Hermione's opinion. Remus sat beside her awkwardly not meeting her eyes. Though confused by the change in his body language & attitude Hermione kept silent. She didn't want to question him in front of Ted & Andromeda who were observing them both intently.

"Are you alright Remus? You seem rather pale." Ted who was bouncing Teddy on his lap eyed his son in-law curiously. "I'm alright Ted. I guess I feel rather peaky after those hours in the cold water." Remus shrugged. Hermione was instantly on her feet. "I'll go get you some chamomile tea. It's good to have a hot cup of chamomile tea and I also have some Panadol, it's a Muggle medicine for fevers and body aches." She hurried away even before Remus could get a word in.

Spotting the sly looks on Ted and Andromeda's faces Remus cleared his throat and hid his own smile that was threatening to break out. Hermione could act like a real mother hen towards him even if he was twenty years older than she was. "It's not only Teddy she fusses over eh love?" Ted winked at Andromeda and watched Remus colour at his teasing.

It was too easy to spot how in love Remus and Hermione were with each other yet somehow they each had reservations about revealing it. The elderly man was afraid that if Hermione met someone else who was more forthcoming about his feelings Hermione would leave Remus and Teddy, Ted realized how much the young witch meant to both his son in-law and grandson it would destroy them both to lose the woman they both loved. Ted also felt rather antsy hearing rumours about Fred Weasley wooing Hermione.

"Remus better make a move before Fred steals her away." Ted recalled wooing Andromeda so many years ago and it was hell trying to win her heart over the suitors who were hell bent on having her for themselves. "Make haste Remus." Ted pointed at the kitchen when a loud crash emanated from it. Remus immediately swung his long legs over the couch where he was resting and headed for the kitchen in a couple of long strides.

Remus found Hermione clutching her hand wincing in pain the remnants of a broken teacup lying at her feet. "What happened?" he instantly rushed to her while Hermione smiled at him sheepishly. "I just got scalded slightly by the hot water so the teacup slipped from my hand." She explained looking rather embarrassed at her slip up. Remus narrowed his eyes at her and took her hand into his large ones checking for any obvious injuries. The soft ivory flesh on her right wrist had turned an angry red. Looking down at her feet Remus noted with a pang that she had a cut on her left toe because she had stepped onto the broken china.

"You're hurt." His heart thudded painfully as Hermione kept wincing in pain trying to hide her injuries from his gaze. "It's just small injuries. Don't worry." Hermione tried to soothe him. "You're scalded and bleeding Hermione. It's not small injuries. Come.." Remus lifted her up into his arms despite her protest that she was capable of walking. He brought her to one of the stools in the kitchen and placed her gently upon it. He walked over to the cupboards rummaging for a First Aid box.

Though Remus was unfamiliar with a lot of other Muggle medicine he knew what a First Aid box was thanks to his condition, he had lost count of how many times he had dabbed his wounds with iodine and antibiotic ointment after the full moon was done with him. There were some wounds that Muggle medicine worked best on and since Ted was Muggleborn Remus knew that the man would have a First Aid box somewhere there. "Found it." He spotted the large red box labelled 'First-Aid' and grabbed it quickly.

Hermione was massaging her wrist when Remus sat the box down on the kitchen's table top and grabbed some ointment. Without waiting for her reaction he took her hand and started swabbing the burn with the ointment. "Ouch!" Hermione squeaked. "Sorry I'll be more gentle." He apologised and repeated the swabbing albeit in a gentler manner. "Thanks Remus." Hermione thanked him when he finished & wrapped a small bandage around her delicate hand. "Wait! I'm not done yet." He pushed her back on the chair when she tried to stand up.

He grabbed a couple of bandages and some ointment and kneeled down. Taking her foot Remus cleaned the wound carefully and felt Hermione wince again in pain. "This cut looks very painful. Do you want to go to 's?" Remus looked up at the witch in concern. "I'll be fine Remus. It's.. OUCH!" Hermione yelped when Remus dabbed the wound with the ointment. "The cut looks deep Hermione. Let's go to St Mungo's." Remus told her firmly.

"It's too much of trouble for a cut Remus." Hermione sighed. Remus stood up abruptly; placing a finger under her chin he tilted her head upwards so that he could look into her eyes. "It's no trouble at all to care for you. You have cared for me during the full moon and even on other days. If that wasn't any trouble for you this is no trouble for me." His tone was firm and gentle.

Hermione smiled shyly when Remus's fingers grazed her cheek his amber eyes full of concern. What Hermione loved about Remus was how manly and protective he was, he made her feel safe so when he lifted her easily up into his arms for the trip to St Mungo's Hermione didn't protest but laid her head back on his chest listening to the steady comforting beating of his heart.


	8. Trip to St Mungo's

**A/N: HeadyLupin : Thank you for your reviews again. Haha. Yes that is my intention. Cliff-hangers keep the story from stagnating too much, I hope that my story remains interesting for my readers till the end. **

**I've gotten 30 follows and 12 favourites for this story! :D Wicked! Thank you everyone for your support. Enjoy this chapter! :)**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot to this story. Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling the mad genius. :)**

Hermione was blushing so deeply that she could almost feel herself resembling a human tomato even without glancing at a mirror. Remus had been so protective of her refusing to let her take another step without getting her toe healed that he had been carrying her from the home of Ted Tonks right up to the waiting room of St Mungo's. The couple had drawn a lot of stares from the passing patients and visitors to St Mungo's. The women looked dreamy and touched while the men rolled their eyes at their other halves when they were nudged in the ribs at the show of chivalry.

"That is how you should treat your wife. She is injured and look at her husband. He must really love her immensely if that's the way he treats her." A pudgy woman poked her equally pudgy husband as they walked past Remus and Hermione waiting at the registration counter. Though Hermione was embarrassed Remus seemed unperturbed by the stares, pointing and whispering.

"Um Remus you can put me down. I can walk." Hermione told him softly but he shook his head. "I'll let you down once your toe is healed and you're no longer in pain." He said calmly. Recognising the tone of voice as the one he used to adopt as a Professor when he was done with a discussion Hermione gave in & laid back onto his warm chest. Remus smiled down at the witch nestled in his arms happy that she wasn't protesting or fighting to be let down so that she could walk to prevent people from staring at them.

"Aren't I heavy?" Hermione whispered into his shirt. "Yes you are." Remus teased earning a playful punch to his chest from Hermione. "Seriously though.. You're not heavy Hermione." Remus answered honestly. Despite his tall and rather lanky form Remus was fit and muscular a fact well hidden by his loose worn clothes. "You're just saying that so that I won't complain about you carrying me." Hermione giggled. "Do you not like it? Me carrying you?" Remus gazed down at her. Hermione wiggled her toes and shook her head. "I do. It's comfortable." She smiled and looked away not noticing the smile Remus gave her in return for her answer.

"How can I help you?" the witch manning the counter gave a pointed yawn. "We need to see a healer in regards to her toe. She was hurt by a broken teacup and I thought it'd be safer if we consulted a Healer instead of healing her ourselves." Remus informed the witch who yawned once again. "How touching. Please give me your wife's name." a clipboard and a quill floated beside her bored square face. Remus looked down at Hermione who looked shocked. "Oh she's not my..." Remus hesitated.

"Look here sir. If you're not related to her then I'd require someone who is related to the lady to sign on behalf of a family member. If that is the case you have to wait there." The witch gestured at a dingy crowded room in the corner of the lobby with a broken sign that read 'Waiting Room'. Remus glanced at Hermione once again who bit her lip and looked away.

"Hermione Lupin." Remus told the nurse after a moment's pause. If he was worried about what Hermione would think she would continue to be in pain even longer until he could get a family member to sign on behalf of her. She had no family members who were in contact with her anyway. "Hermione Lupin. Alright. Go straight ahead & turn left. The Healer from Room 25 will take care of her. After your treatment is over please come back to sign a few forms." The witch pointed in the opposite direction and Lupin thanked her quickly. He started taking long strides towards room 25 with Hermione safely in his arms and thanks to his long legs Remus reached the room within moments. "Hermione Lupin." A soft voice called from inside the room and Remus entered swiftly.

"Hi. My name is Victoria. I'll be your healer today. What seems to be the problem Mrs Lupin?" a short blonde witch with sleek silver hair dressed in the uniform dark green robes of Healers consulted her clipboard. "She cut herself while making tea, the teacup shattered and pierced her big toes. Hermione was also scalded by the hot water; there is an angry red patch on her wrist." Remus explained. "You must be Mr Lupin. The one everyone is talking about today, the man who carried his wife all the way here because she was hurt." Victoria smiled at Remus and then at Hermione who blushed.

"Don't worry we'll heal your wife up without any problems." Victoria winked at Remus who shuffled his feet uncomfortably sneaking peeks at Hermione who in turn was blushing harder than ever. "It's good that you brought her here Mr Lupin. Deep cuts should be healed by professionals, I've had a few patients who tried to heal cuts by themselves and some even lost a few body parts because of their carelessness." Hermione shuddered at the thought of losing her big toe. She felt something warm and large over her hand, looking down she found Remus's calloused hand holding her own small hand comfortingly.

Victoria watched the interaction and grinned. "It's rare to see a couple so in love." She said taking out certain vials of colourful pungent smelling potions. "She'll be alright wouldn't she?" Remus asked worriedly when Victoria examined the deep cut on Hermione's toe. "This cut is quite deep & it's been bleeding badly." Victoria removed the bandage Remus had wrapped around the toe & frowned. "However it can be fixed. Here drink this. It'll help stop the bleeding and aid in the healing." Hermione wrinkled her nose at pungent lime green potion swirling inside the small vial.

"Drink." Remus nudged her gently. Making a face Hermione held her breath swallowing the potion in one gulp. "God.. This is so vile!" she choked trying to keep the stinging sour potion down. Victoria chuckled at her honest reaction. "It is horrible. Sorry. We tried to do something about the taste but we can't change it much." Victoria apologised. "It tastes like leprechaun piss." Hermione coughed and Remus instantly fetched her a goblet of water on Victoria's table. "How did you guess? It's one of the key ingredients." Victoria laughed at the horrified looks on Remus & Hermione's faces. "Just kidding. Don't worry it's just herbs." Hermione looked relieved yet slightly suspicious while Remus chuckled at Hermione's uncertain expression.

A commotion outside the room caught the attention of the three people inside. "Wait is that Teddy?" Hermione stared at Remus as the unmistakable cry of "MIONI!" sounded above the other noises. The door burst open and Andromeda walked in holding a sobbing Teddy.

"The worst service I have ever encountered. What kind of witches do you have manning your counters? Can't you see the baby is distraught?" she shot a backwards glare at two security wizards who were staring at her hesitantly. "Here. Hold him. I need to speak to the dean." Andromeda placed Teddy into Hermione's arms and stormed out of the room slamming the door behind her. The group heard her shouts echoing all down the corridor as the security wizards mumbled something inaudible.

"Mioni!" Teddy had instantly stopped crying the moment he spotted Hermione and was put into her arms. "Teddy.. why were you crying?" Hermione cuddled the baby to her and he wrapped his arms around her neck planting a wet kiss on her cheek. "He was worried about you when we left. He loves you so much that he senses when something is wrong. I think that's why Andromeda brought him here as well. He probably cried for you." Remus patted his son's head tenderly and the baby gave him a smile.

"Aren't you a sweet little family? You've got an adorable baby Mr & Mrs Lupin. He must really love his Mummy." Victoria's angular face seemed to soften at the sight of Teddy holding onto Hermione. Remus and Hermione looked at each other. Neither bothered to correct Victoria as they pondered over her words. "I wonder why he calls you 'Mioni' instead of 'Mummy' though." Victoria started placing the vials of potions back into the big rosewood box by her table.

"Mummy." Ted's little voice repeated Victoria's words gazing up at Hermione. Everyone froze and stared at the toddler who was still gazing up at Hermione happily. "Mummy.. Mioni." Teddy nuzzled into Hermione's chest. "Ooh! How precious!" Victoria clapped her hands happily. Remus glanced at Hermione and found that she had an expression of shock mingled with happiness.

It was the first time Teddy had used the word 'Mummy' in his life and though Remus felt sad that Tonks wasn't there to hear it he felt glad that Teddy looked upon Hermione as a mother. When Tonks passed away Remus had always been worried about how a tiny baby like Teddy would be able to get through the years without a mother yet now.. Hermione was there. She showered Teddy with so much of love that the baby never felt a lack of motherly affection. Looking at him cuddling up to the curly haired witch his large eyes so full of affection Remus couldn't help but feel a warm happy feeling bubbling up inside him. All through his life he had very fleeting moments of happiness and Remus never expected them to last long, however for the first time Remus wished that the sight in front of him would last for as long as he lived.

"Let's check your injuries now shall we?" Victoria paused watching Hermione and Teddy bonding and checked her clipboard. Hermione handed over Teddy to Remus and both father and son watched on as Victoria checked the progress of healing of Hermione's big toe. "Good. The tissue seems to have healed. It'll sting for the next few days but you'll be alright Mrs Lupin." Victoria bandaged Hermione's toe with fresh bandages and turned to Remus.

"I'm afraid your wife will have a scar on her big toe though. Is it alright with you?" Victoria asked Remus who smiled back. "It doesn't make any difference to me." He gazed across the room at Hermione. "Love. Love is beautiful!" Victoria stared dreamily at the ceiling for a few moments. Remus and Hermione shared an amused glance when Teddy craned his neck to stare at the ceiling curiously as well.

"I can walk Remus. Seriously." Hermione tried to push him away but he wouldn't hear of it. "What about Teddy? Someone needs to hold him." Hermione shook her head stubbornly. "That's why I am here for Hermione. Don't worry." Andromeda took Teddy into her arms. The baby realizing that Hermione couldn't carry him and walk obediently let his grandma hold him.

Andromeda had returned half an hour later with the dean of the hospital in tow cowering behind her tall elegant form. Apparently Andromeda who was fed up with the poor service at the registration and information counter that further distressed Teddy had marched right up to the dean's office to give him a piece of her mind. Though she no longer associated herself with the Black family by relation her name as a member of the prestigious pureblood Black family still had some standing. From the look of terror on the dean's face Hermione realized that he had just been given a talking to he'd never forget for the remainder of his life.

As Remus swept her up in his arms again Hermione spotted the knowing smile on Andromeda's elegant face. Hiding her face in Remus's shirt to avoid all the staring and pointing Hermione inhaled his scent and sighed against his chest. He smelt so comforting, a mixture of earth and masculinity.

Though Hermione protested outwardly at how Remus kept carrying her inwardly she thought it was wonderful to feel his strong arms around her, arms that protected and cared for her. Feeling slightly dizzy as Remus's long strides quickened Hermione leant back into his warm hard chest and closed her eyes.


	9. The Morning After

**A/N: Thank you for all the favourites, follows and reviews guys. I'm really happy that you guys are enjoying this story. I'm inspired to write more because of all this support. :) Hope that you guys enjoy this chapter. **

**HeadyLupin – Thanks for the review as always! :D Your reviews are always a constant encouragement to me. 3**

**Cat130 – Thank you for the review! :D I'm glad you enjoyed my story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

"She fell asleep." Remus whispered to Andromeda when the quartet had flooed back to Andromeda's home. The older woman had insisted that Remus, Hermione and Teddy spend the night since Hermione was not feeling well. "Just use the guest bedroom Remus. There is no problem with you three staying for the night. Share the room with Hermione and Teddy. I'm sure she wouldn't mind." She had told Remus kindly. Unable to refuse his mother in-law Remus had agreed.

Teddy crawled up to Hermione who was sleeping soundly on the bed the moment Andromeda set him down on the bed, he put his head on her chest and snuggled up to her. Hermione instinctively wrapped her arms around him and with a happy noise Teddy closed his eyes falling asleep almost instantly. "They make quite a pair don't they?" Andromeda laughed when Teddy's snores filled the room. "They do." Remus gazed lovingly at the sight in front of him.

"If you have to fight someone to win Hermione over you better start with your son." Andromeda laughed again and shut the door behind her leaving Remus alone with his slumbering son & Hermione. Remus watched them both for some time noting how peaceful Hermione looked with Teddy in her arms. "This is something I wouldn't mind waking up to every single day." He sighed running his hand through his sandy blonde hair. Without thinking he stood up and laid down on the other side of Hermione her lavender and rosewood scent filling up his entire mind as he fell asleep.

Something warm was on her chest. It was small and it was moving. Hermione opened her heavy eyes slightly and smiled when she saw Teddy's tuft of purple hair at her chest. The little baby was fast asleep and drooling copiously on her dress. Chuckling silently Hermione reached out and wiped his drool off. "Awake so soon?" a familiar voice sounded from Hermione's left. She couldn't turn her body fully due to Teddy being comfortably perched on her chest so she merely turned her head. She was nestled in the crook of Remus's arm and chest his body radiating a comforting warmth that was spreading within Hermione's body as well.

"Remus? We all slept together?" Hermione couldn't stop another type of warmth spreading onto her cheeks. Remus gazed down at her his amber eyes alight with affection. "We did. Teddy didn't want to leave your side. I didn't want to leave either so we both stayed with you." he smiled. "Thank you Remus. I really troubled you a lot yesterday didn't I?" Hermione grinned apologetically. "Don't be silly Hermione. Your safety and well-being are important to me. You are important to me." Remus said firmly his grasp around her tightening protectively.

"Remus can I ask you something?" Hermione looked up at him with a question in her large brown eyes. "What is it?" he asked softly. "Yesterday.. At St Mungo's you weren't mad when the nurse referred to me as your wife were you? I felt rather bad that you were forced to play along so that they would tend to my injuries faster." Hermione sighed. "Nonsense. I wasn't mad. I actually.." Remus's voice trailed off. Hermione blinked up at him. "Actually what Remus?" she asked gently her eyes wide and lips trembling. His amber eyes glowed with such an intensity as he met her gaze that Hermione felt a jolt right down to her toes. Sometimes Remus's intensity scared her, she felt like losing control and leaping into his arms letting him do whatever he pleased with her.

"It was the first time Teddy used the word 'Mummy'. I was ecstatic you know.. that he used it for you." Remus smiled his fingers touching Hermione's cheek. She shuddered at the intensity of even that slight graze. "Hermione you mean a lot to Teddy. I hope you continue visiting him even after you get married. I know I'm being selfish but.." Remus's voice faltered. "Remus I told you I won't leave you both right? I meant every word." Hermione answered leaning back into the crook of his arm.

"Why would you want to stay with us? We always trouble you." Remus's voice wavered. Hermione looked at him silently for a long time. "Because I love you both." She answered quietly. Remus blinked at her losing his voice and the ability to form coherent sentences. Her words had filled him with both intense happiness and fear. "Mioni.." Teddy lifted his head of purple hair sleepily and stared at her. "Teddy! You're awake." Hermione laughed as the baby crawled up to her cheek and gave her a wet kiss. "Mummy." Teddy gave her an almost toothless smile. Hermione felt Remus intake a breath sharply at his son's proclamation.

"You're really cute you know." Hermione stroked Teddy's hair tenderly. "Do you want this Hermione? Do you want a toddler calling you Mummy? Will it not affect your personal life?" Remus sighed bitterly. He was afraid. After the happiness of the previous night had started wearing away he was very afraid to believe that something that good could happen to him. Remus was terribly conflicted. He already felt bad that Teddy had to be subjected to having a werewolf for a father. Now the baby was seriously calling Hermione 'Mummy', what if he was robbed of that happiness one day in the future. Though he knew that his uncertainty would hurt Hermione but Remus couldn't help it. After so many years of being hurt because of what he was the pain of insecurity was already deeply embedded in his being.

Hermione bit her bottom lip. She was taken aback by Remus's sudden mood change and sighed at his words. If there was one thing Hermione would change about Remus it would be for him to have more confidence in himself, for him to change his mind about not deserving love because of his disease or his age. No matter how many times she had told him that he deserved love Remus found it hard to believe her. "I would love it if I could have it for the rest of my life Remus. No matter how many times you ask me my answer would still remain the same. Teddy is important to me. He'll always be important to me." Hermione met Remus's gaze squarely. He looked away unable to meet those big brown eyes that only reflected innocence and sincerity.

A knock interrupted the awkwardness descending between the couple. Andromeda's dark head poked in and she smiled at the sight of Hermione in Remus's arms and Teddy lying his face against Hermione's his small body safely wrapped around her free arm. "You three are too cute. Anyone hungry? Breakfast is ready. Teddy would you like some porridge?" Andromeda asked the baby. "Porri.." Teddy nodded rubbing his tummy.

"I'll freshen up and bring Teddy out Andromeda." Hermione untangled herself from Remus's embrace & lifted Teddy into her arms. "Come Teddy let's go freshen up. You've got your drool all over my dress." Hermione laughed. Teddy joined her though he didn't understand that he had slobbered all over Hermione in his sleep. Remus watched them both his face expressionless but his insides twisting with a rage of confused feelings. Staring up at the ceiling he sighed deeply and shut his eyes, the sounds of Hermione and Teddy fooling around in the bathroom floating over his own silent breathing.

"You asked for me." The hulking form of Runcorn loomed in front of the private booth at The Leaky Cauldron before he slid his bulk into the worn red polyester seat. "Welcome back Runcorn. How has Azkaban been treating you?" the sickly sweet voice simpered. "The same it had treated you Dolores." Runcorn gestured at his gaunt form with deep black shadows under his cunning grey eyes. "It took me a great deal of connections to get you out of Azkaban." Umbridge sipped her Gillywater her toad-like eyes taking in Runcorn's bored expression. "You should have left me there since you probably got me released so that I can go back in after doing your dirty work." Runcorn glared at the small square woman.

"Don't be so cynical Runcorn." Umbridge snapped. "We're here to do noble work and noble work sometimes requires sacrifice. You are here because I trust you. I have a task for you." Umbridge grabbed a folder and slide it across the table. Runcorn grabbed the folder, pulled it open and his gaunt eyes brightening as they skimmed through the information and then narrowing when they fell back on Umbridge once again. "What exactly am I supposed to do?" he raised his eyebrows. "You cannot possibly expect me to commit murder for you." he cut in when Umbridge opened her mouth to speak. "It's not murder Runcorn. It's cleansing." Umbridge smirked. "If I refuse?" Runcorn glared at her pursing his lips. "Solitary confinement in Azkaban for the rest of your life." Umbridge answered sweetly. "I'll think about it." Runcorn answered carefully not giving his position again. Umbridge merely giggled. They may act coy now but they always came around in the end, they always did.

"Open wide!" Hermione held out a spoonful of warm porridge to Teddy and the baby shook his head his mouth clamped shut. "One more mouthful Teddy. Come on!" she gave him a kiss on his cheek and Teddy instantly opened his mouth. "Would you look at that? He's a smart one." Ted Tonks laughed gregariously. Andromeda chuckled along with her husband. "I told you yesterday Remus that Teddy is the one you've to fight with." Andromeda gave Remus a sly look.

Remus kept his eyes on his grapefruit and scrambled eggs with bacon. Hermione gave him a curious glance but returned back to feeding Teddy. "How is your toe?" Remus asked when he spotted Hermione wincing when she walked to the sink to wash the now empty bowl of oatmeal she was feeding Teddy. "It still stings but don't worry I'll be fine." Hermione shrugged with a small smile. "Are you sure?" Remus stood up and walked over to her. "I'm fine Remus." She avoided his gaze.

"Shall we take a trip to St Mungo's again if you're still in pain?" Remus asked softly. "Are you going to carry me again?" she teased him back. "Do you want me to?" Remus smiled down at her. They both stared at each other until Ted cleared his throat pointedly at which the couple distanced themselves from each other colouring ever so subtly. "I'm going to be late for work. I'll be leaving now Andromeda." Hermione said when neither Ted nor Andromeda said anything but just kept exchanging amused knowing smirks.

"Are you up to work? Your toe.." Remus scratched his chin thoughtfully. "I'll be fine Remus." Hermione gave a small nod. "Then I'll accompany you to the Ministry to drop you off." She froze at his words. "What? No.. That is not necessary Remus." She held up her hands, Remus's mood swings as the full moon drew close usually got worse progressively and she didn't want to offend him again after that morning's outburst.

"Just let him accompany you Hermione. You know how protective Remus gets of the people he loves. Even if he denies it outwardly." Ted sipped his tea nonchalantly. Hermione sighed. "Well.. Okay. I need to Floo back to my apartment first to dress and then we can leave for the Ministry." She told Remus who was apprehensively watching her. His serious visage crumpled into a relieved smile at her words. "Teddy will stay with us for today. We'll drop him off in the evening Remus." Andromeda stroked her grandson's chubby cheeks and he grinned at her trying to catch her fingers with his fat fists. Remus agreed thankful that his in-laws were not making his life too difficult.

"This stupid toe.. I don't know why it stings so much." Hermione stumbled slightly as Remus & her Flooed back to her apartment. "We need to apply the ointment to the wound." Remus said gently his arm firmly around her shoulder. "I'll go get dressed first Remus. Make yourself at home." Hermione gestured at the apartment and limped slightly to her bedroom making sure not to put pressure on her hurting toe.

Remus watched her close the bedroom door and turned his attention back to the apartment. He hadn't been free the time when Hermione held her housewarming party and still hadn't visited her home until that day. It was a quaint little place, tucked away in the suburbs of London mostly inhabited by Muggles. As usual there was a huge library set in the corner of the living room filled with thick volumes of dusty books of every imaginable genre. Remus chuckled as he pulled a volume of 'Hogwarts: A History', a very well-worn copy that had Hermione's name embossed on the cover. "She still keeps her old schoolbooks." Remus had to smile at Hermione's cute bookworm tendencies. Even he had retained his old textbooks and loved to flip through them once in a while during days of boredom.

When he continued looking around something above the couch opposite the television caught his attention. Remus advanced and found the picture taken of Hermione, Teddy & himself at the carnival hanging up above the couch. Hermione had enlarged the picture and framed it up in a beautiful frame of glittering gold seashells. The other photographs of hers both Muggle and wizarding photographs stood neatly arranged in a cabinet by the couch. Remus took a picture of a young Hermione celebrating her 3rd birthday dressed in a red sweater smiling toothlessly up at the camera, her large brown eyes remained unchanged always sparkling with the same light that Remus adored.

"So cute." He said aloud and heard Hermione laugh behind him. "You found the photos." She was smiling when he turned around to look at her. "Why is that picture framed up specially?" Remus pointed at the carnival picture. "Because it was by far the happiest day of my life." Hermione smiled and then shyly glanced away when she noticed Remus's warm gaze. "It was mine as well Hermione." The answer was out of Remus's mouth before he could stop himself.


	10. Homes & Vacations

**A/N : 41 follows and 15 favourites! :D I'm honoured everyone! Thank you! 333**

**ShamelesslyObsessed – Thank you for your review! :) I'm glad that you are enjoying my story and thank you for your compliments about my writing. English is actually my favourite and best subject so I pay attention to my grammar. I hope you continue enjoying my story and giving your valuable feedback.**

**I'mImmortal – Thank you for the review! Don't worry Harry and the others will soon be making an appearance in the future chapters.**

**Cat130 – Thanks for the review! I hope that you enjoy this chapter as well.**

**HeadyLupin – Haha. You didn't have to wait too long I hope. Hahaha. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you for always supporting me and loving my story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. **

"It was?" Hermione looked at Remus in surprise. "Apart from the day Teddy was born yes it was the happiest day of my life Hermione." Remus answered seriously his amber eyes burning intensely. Hermione watched him for a moment before glancing away. She couldn't put a finger to it if Remus was being emotional because of the full moon or because he honestly meant it. Spotting her uncertainty Remus hesitated himself. He knew that Hermione was having doubts about his feelings thanks to his violent mood swings. Though the full moon was one of the reasons why he had been losing his cool the intensity of feelings he felt for Hermione was not due to the moon waning. It was him. Remus Lupin who was quite honestly falling in love with the bushy haired witch who had been his pillar of support through some of the most difficult times. Moony loved her too nonetheless but Remus knew that the intensity of his affection for Hermione stemmed from HIM not the wolf.

"You are.. You are my strength Hermione." Remus said honestly and saw her brown eyes widen. "You've been there for me through so many obstacles. I'll always be grateful for your support. I know I haven't thanked you enough and I also apologise if I acted like a pervert.. you know when you wore that gold bikini." Remus blushed and Hermione mirrored his blush perfectly. "You are a lovely young woman who is highly intelligent, loyal and kind. I shouldn't have ogled at you that way." Remus couldn't bear to look into those deep eyes while he apologised to her.

"Remus.." Hermione's voice was almost inaudible. "Will you look at me please?" she asked him softly. It took Remus an extreme effort but he managed to lift his chin enough to look at the pretty witch in front of him. Her expression was gentle and Remus was relieved to find that she didn't look disgusted at him for acting like an old pervert. "The person who manages to win your heart is a very lucky woman Remus. You didn't have to apologise to me but you did and that shows how much respect you have for me. Thank you." Hermione reached forward and planted a very gentle kiss on his unshaven cheek.

Remus felt her breath on his and his arms instinctively wrapped themselves around her. He heard Hermione gasp in surprise but she didn't push him away as he hugged her tightly. "Thank YOU Hermione. The man who you love is a very lucky man too to get such a loving woman's heart." He pulled back and met her gaze directly. Both of them gazed at each other for a long time the only sounds in the living room the sounds of their breaths mingling with the beats of their hearts. Hermione bit her lip and looked away after those minutes of intensity. Her heart felt as if it would jump out from her ribcage due to the flip flops it was doing inwardly. How was she supposed to keep her feelings for Remus a secret when every single time he looked at her she wanted to jump into his strong arms?

The clock in the hallway chimed a steady clang till nine. "Oh my it's already nine? I need to be at work in half an hour." Hermione glanced at her watch in panic. She was enjoying Remus's company to such an extent that she had forgotten all about her meeting with Kingsley Shacklebolt in regards to legislation about offering a wider variety of jobs to giants and half-giants. A particular bill that Hermione was pushing for Hagrid's sake and she had researched day and night to make her case.

"Ah ah.. first we have to apply ointment to your toe." Remus stopped her before she could rush to the chimney to Floo herself to the Ministry. "You're such a grandpa you know." Hermione laughed when Remus steered her to the couch and pulled the tube of ointment out from his worn cloak. "Is that an age joke?" Remus grinned as he pulled off Hermione's flats and examined her toe carefully. "You're not that old Remus." Hermione smiled. "But you're not that young either." She snorted and then squealed when Remus tickled the base of her foot with a mock annoyed expression. "Revenge is sweet." He told her in his most serious voice and tickled her even further.

Watching Hermione squeal and giggle Remus felt his heart lighten instantly. He didn't know what it was about spending time with Hermione but Remus always felt as young as he felt when he was with the Marauders with her around. He laughed easily and things never weighed heavily on his mind. Remus felt.. free. Free of worry, free of sadness, free of stress when the curly haired woman was around him. After Hermione had stopped laughing Remus placed her foot atop his knee and dabbed the ointment around the scar at the bottom of her big toe. Hermione whimpered softly and Remus looked up to find the witch wincing with pain as his finger touched the scar. "It still hurts a lot?" Remus questioned worriedly.

Victoria had said that the scar tissue had healed but why was it still bothering Hermione? "It stings when I walk. I'm just grateful that it is not bleeding. The last thing I need is to bleed all over Kingsley's expensive Cashmere carpet." Hermione snorted. Remus looked at her his amber eyes narrowed. "This is not funny Hermione. We may need to visit St Mungo's again if your toe keeps bothering you." his eyes were serious. Hermione however only smiled. "Oh Remus you worrywart. I'll be fine. It's just that I have to use my foot and can't rest as much as Victoria wanted me to." She shrugged. "Then take a couple of days off and relax." Remus sighed running his hand through his hair.

"I have a lot to do Remus." Hermione tried to reason with him. "Hermione you need to rest okay? Don't let your health suffer because you work too hard. Teddy & I.. We need you. At least for us please rest." Remus blew on the scar lightly after applying the ointment causing Hermione to shiver. "Alright alright. I'll apply for a few days of leave when I meet Kingsley today." Hermione gave in at Remus's demands. It did sound good to have a short vacation and Hermione knew exactly where to spend it and with whom to spend it with. "If I take a vacation will you and Teddy join me?" she asked a surprised Remus. "What? Us? What will we do on your vacation?" Remus laughed. "Vacation of course." Hermione grinned.

"Do you really.." Remus started to speak when Hermione stopped him. "Yes Remus I want you there with me along with Teddy." She answered her eyes twinkling. "Did someone say vacation?" a head of flaming red hair emerged from Hermione's fireplace. "Fred!" Hermione greeted him warmly. "Hermione I've been looking for you all day since yesterday. Are you alright?" Fred took a couple of long strides and reached Hermione whose foot was still on Remus's knee. "What happened?" his smile faltered when he saw the raw red scar on Hermione's big toe.

"I stepped onto a broken teacup." Hermione shrugged. "Did you go to the hospital?" Fred leaned down beside Remus who had stiffened his jaw set tightly. "Remus took me to the hospital and took very good care of me Fred. Don't worry." Hermione smiled at Remus not noticing Fred's concerned frown. Remus's mood lifted in a millisecond. Whenever Hermione spoke about him Remus felt that she was proud of him even if he himself didn't feel that he had done anything to be proud of. "Let me bandage her toe." Fred held out his hand for the bandage. Remus stared at the younger man but the latter was too busy smiling at Hermione.

With a heavy inaudible sigh Remus gave Fred the bandage. Hermione watched Remus intently, ever since Fred had appeared his demeanour changed abruptly. He looked rather annoyed and it was as if he was.. jealous. "Jealous? You must have taken too much of Victoria's potion." Hermione shook her head to clear what she thought were ridiculous thoughts but she couldn't be closer to the truth. "Thank you Fred." She turned her attention from the handsome scarred face to the redhead with the bright blue eyes who seemed so eager to please.

"So where are you going to vacation?" Fred asked Hermione eagerly. "I haven't decided yet Fred. I want to spend some time with Teddy and Remus." Hermione answered honestly. Fred however didn't look offended but grinned once again. "Great! Then let's all vacation at the new mansion George and I have bought a month ago. It's this beautiful place set in the Alps of Switzerland." Hermione could already see the cogs turning inside Fred's head as he formulated the itinerary for their vacation. "You bought a mansion in the Swiss Alps?" Remus looked incredulous. He didn't even have to calculate how much it would have cost the twins to buy property in the Swiss freaking Alps.

"Your joke shop business must be booming." Remus couldn't keep the hardness out of his voice. Some people just had everything. Fred was one of them. "Yes it is. Thanks to Hermione as well. Ever since she became our freelance consultant for Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes business has been wicked good." Fred held out two thumbs up. "Well I'm up for it but I don't know if Remus.." Hermione looked at the sandy haired man who was eyeing her intently. "Teddy and I would love to come." Remus said much to the surprise of both Fred and Hermione.

"Well this is a surprise. I thought you'd need more convincing Remus." Fred laughed. "I already have my reason to come with you." Remus answered his gaze unwaveringly on Hermione. She gave him a small smile that sealed the deal for Remus. "Shall we leave for the Ministry now Hermione? You'll be late for work." Remus held out his arm. "I've got to leave for work now Fred. Thanks for visiting me and volunteering to let us use your mansion for our vacation." Hermione gave Fred a quick hug at which the redhead promptly turned the colour of his flaming red hair. With another smile at Fred Hermione took Remus's hand and the couple Flooed to the Ministry quickly.

"Remus you've already accompanied me to my office. I think I can take care of myself for the rest of the day." Hermione freed her hand from Remus's warm firm grasp. "But I.." Remus protested and was greeted with a long loud laugh from Hermione. "Would you like to accompany me to my meeting then Remus?" she smiled at him playfully. Remus cleared his throat trying to keep the blush from spreading to his cheeks from his neck.

"I'll be fine okay?" she put her hand over his and squeezed it gently. "Take care of yourself Hermione. Teddy & I will be waiting for you today evening to plan out our vacation together." Remus grinned at Hermione who grinned back without missing a beat. "I wouldn't miss it for the world." She told him gathering up folders of papers that were haphazardly lying all over her large desk.

"Remus don't forget to take your potion when you get home alright? It's full moon in a month's time. I already left a pot of it in your kitchen cupboard." Hermione pinned her hair up in a big barrette yet a few stray curls escaped from it causing her to sigh. Remus watched on with a growing smile. Everything about this woman was adorable to him. The way she smiled, the way she laughed, the way she got mad, the way she got frustrated, the way she snored in her sleep and mostly the way she cared for him.

"Hey hey.." he put a hand on her shoulder when a folder slipped from her already full hands and clattered to the floor making Hermione groan in frustration. "Relax okay? You'll do great." Remus leaned forward and kissed her tenderly on her forehead. Hermione immediately relaxed her brown eyes losing all the tension in them.

"Ehm ehm!" Remus felt goosebumps all over his body at the sickly sweet cough that sounded from the entrance of Hermione's room. To his horror he found Umbridge dressed in robes of pale purple with an equally ugly hairband perched on her grey hair, what chilled Remus the most was the expression on her toad like face. She looked triumphant as if she found what she was looking for right under her bulbous nose.


	11. Feelings and Planning

**A/N : Thanks for the favourites and follows everyone! I appreciate it all. Sorry for the tardy update, I had to shift to headquarters for my work and things there are totally different. Haha. Took me a while to get adjusted to it. I hope you'll enjoy this update. Next few chapters will be fun I promise. ;)**

**HeadyLupin – Thank you for the review! :D Haha. I thought it would be cute to see Remus being jealous and possessive. He's always so calm that it was fun to write him in a more possessive mood. Well you've to wait till the vacation chappie for interesting happenings. ;)**

**Cat130 – Thank you for the review! :D**

**Shamelessly Obsessed – Thanks for the review! :D Yes Fred is going on vacation too, that's why he said 'all of us' in the previous chapter. Haha. Fred won't just offer up his house if he has a chance to get Hermione away from work, he'll definitely be there. ;)**

"Miss Granger may I remind you that you have a .." Umbridge started to speak but Hermione cut her off. Not only had Umbridge entered the room without knocking but she had also ruined a moment between Hermione and Remus, a fact that didn't sit well with Hermione. "I know Dolores. I have a meeting with Kingsley about the legislation in regards to offering more venues of employment for giants and half-giants. Something you oppose to vehemently as Kinglsey so plainly tells me." Hermione rolled her eyes and Remus smiled at her annoyance.

"Well that.." Umbridge's words were once again cut off by Hermione clearing her throat purposely. "I'll see you in the evening Remus. Say hi to Teddy for me okay? Tell him I'll bring his favourite cake for him today." Hermione smiled at Remus one last time before she stalked out of the room pushing past Umbridge rather rudely. Umbridge however didn't move from her position. She stared at Remus for a couple of minutes a wide smile appearing on her pallid face as she gave him an once over.

"How interesting.." Remus's extra sharp werewolf hearing heard Umbridge's almost inaudible whisper to herself. Feeling as if he had swollen a ten ton boulder Remus watched the short squat woman leave Hermione's room. Remus had a really bad feeling in regards to Umbridge. Hoping that she was not going to cause any more problems for Hermione Remus grabbed a handful of Floo powder and disappeared into the large fireplace behind Hermione's desk.

"Daddy. Mummy." Teddy pointed a fat finger at Remus and Hermione in the photograph making his father chuckle. "You really have your heart set on calling her Mummy haven't you?" Remus bounced the baby on his lap earning a few happy gurgles and squeals from him. "Mioni. Mummy." Teddy repeated his amber eyes serious with concentration as he pointed Hermione out to Remus. "Will you help me Teddy? Can we make Hermione stay with us forever?" Remus asked his son who looked back at him with a smile.

"Mioni. Stay?" he asked Remus. "Yes Teddy. Stay with us forever." Remus gave Teddy a scratchy kiss making the baby push him away with another laugh. Remus knew that Teddy was a toddler but he also realized that the baby had the same love, adoration and respect for Hermione. Recently Remus's imagination always led to scenarios involving Hermione with either him or with Teddy and himself as a family. It was frankly disturbing to Remus that he already had feelings so deep for Hermione that he was dreaming about her being a part of his life permanently. What if she didn't feel the same way?

"I have to make sure she feels the same way Teddy. I may be.." Remus stared at his son who sensed his father's seriousness and was looking at him curiously. "I may be falling in love with Hermione. Heck I might already be in love with her. What am I going to do?" Remus rested his chin atop Teddy's usual tuft of thick purple hair. The baby held up a small fist and patted his father gently on the cheek. Glancing down at his son Remus realized that for the first time he had admitted that the intensity of his feelings for Hermione was because he was in love with her.

"This coming vacation.. I'm going to tell her Teddy!" Remus said determinedly. He had to know how Hermione felt about him, the whole honest truth. "I love her." Remus smiled his heart singing in a language he didn't quite understand. However a tiny part of him still couldn't feel completely happy because a certain toad like witch who had intruded upon him and Hermione at the Ministry. Umbridge's expression worried Remus greatly and he had already made up his mind to speak to Hermione about it when she arrived for her babysitting session with Teddy.

"Hermione.. who was that tall drink of water who accompanied you to the office today?" a witch who usually ignored Hermione had come strutting to her office unannounced just as Hermione was preparing to leave to meet Remus and Teddy. "Why?" Hermione asked curtly. Glenda was a tall blonde witch in her early thirties, curvy and sexy she made heads turn wherever she went and Hermione had always noted with distaste that she dressed like trailer trash. Her scooping necklines and skirts that rode above her thighs dangerously may have been enjoyable for a hot-blooded man but for Hermione it made no difference. In the middle of divorcing her sixth husband Glenda was on the prowl for her new man toy.

"She obviously wants Remus." Hermione felt her heart sink. Glenda worked in the same department as Hermione but she hadn't even bothered to return Hermione's 'Good Morning' greetings for the past one year that Hermione had been working there. Yet now there she was in her too tight red dress with a plunging neckline leaning on Hermione's desk like a Playboy magazine cover. "Obviously because he is hot." Glenda answered Hermione's question with a roll of her eyes. "Hot?" Hermione almost dropped her huge folder of documents onto her foot.

"Yeah.. he's all scarred and weather beaten. Like a really hot warrior, have you seen all those muscles? How I'd love to wrap my.." Glenda stopped when she noticed Hermione's scathing glare. "I'll have you know Glenda that Remus recently lost his wife and has a two year old toddler Glenda. He's a wonderful sweet loving man. He's not going to be one of your fuck buddies." Hermione snapped when Glenda started to describe Remus's 'hotness' to her in great detail. Glenda raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow at Hermione's outburst but started laughing after a few moments of tense silence.

"Oh Hermione.. Why didn't you tell me from the get go that you're in love with him?" Glenda shook her head her dolled up face giving Hermione the first smile she had ever received in an entire year of working with the woman. "What? I am.." Hermione spluttered. "Are you going to deny it?" at that moment both of Glenda's brows rose as she fixed Hermione with a questioning gaze. Hermione stared at the older woman then with a deep sigh she shook her head. "No. I'm not. I do love Remus." She saw Glenda wink at her. "That's it. So simple. Have you told him yet?" Glenda's prying questions made Hermione uncomfortable but at the same time Hermione didn't have any trouble being blunt with the woman since she barely knew her.

"No." Hermione sighed once more. That was the problem. Unlike Glenda Hermione didn't find the matter of expressing her love for Remus to be that simple of a matter. Firstly he was a widower who had recently lost his wife, he had a baby to care for and Hermione sometimes wondered if she would ever be accepted as his family. Remus was also insecure and reserved, two facts that made it difficult for Hermione to gauge his feelings for her.

"Why? Are you afraid?" Glenda was now looking at Hermione with sympathy mingled with curiosity. "Yes I am Glenda. I don't know how to express my feelings for Remus and the biggest problem is I don't even know if he even feels the same way. I wish it was as easy as drafting out a legislation but it isn't." Hermione snapped her mood darkening. It was already difficult enough to manage her overwhelmingly intense feelings for Remus without Glenda trying to pry and guilt trip her. Glenda however merely snorted.

"For such a supposed intelligent witch that everyone reveres you sure are dense Hermione. Of course he feels the same way. I saw the way that man looked at you and even I can vouch that he is in love with you, the best part is I barely even saw him for five minutes. Trust me. He does love you. Maybe he is also hesitant for the same reasons that you said." Hermione let Glenda's words sink in. "You said he lost his wife recently and he has a little baby? Maybe he considers himself too old for you and thinks you deserve better, a better future with someone younger." Glenda shrugged.

Hermione's heart ached at the thought of Remus feeling guilty about being honest with his feelings because of all these doubts. "He's had such a hard life. I would never think that he was beneath me in terms of status or anything else. I.. I love him." Hermione said sadly. "Tell him whatever you told me girl. If you love him then let him know. If by any chance he doesn't feel the same way which I doubt then at least you'll have closure. I've had six marriages love. Trust me when I tell you this." Glenda smiled.

With that Glenda sashayed out of the room and Hermione saw some wizards stop to stare at her as she purposely walked past them. "I'm going to tell him." Hermione stared at her reflection in the mirror she had placed in the corner of her office. "What is the worst that could happen?" she gave herself a wry smile. With a final smile at her reflection Hermione walked out of her office to Remus's favourite Muggle bakery, she was going to treat him to his favourite Devil's Food that evening.

"Are you ready?" Remus asked Teddy as father and son both got ready for Hermione to arrive for the baby sitting session. Teddy was happily sitting on the couch playing with his favourite yellow shark toy and watching 'Barney and Friends' on the television set. He gave his father a big smile and cuddled the shark closer to him. Remus removed the lemon meringue pie that he was baking for Hermione from the oven and inhaled the tangy sweet smell it emanated. It was Hermione's favourite dessert and she could somehow never manage to bake a proper lemon meringue pie herself. Though it was only Remus's first try he had to admit that he had done a decent job in baking a pie without magic just the way Hermione loved it.

"Mm.. Something smells good!" Hermione walked in with Teddy nestled in her arms just as Remus was dividing the pie and preparing the whipped cream. "Lemon meringue pie!" she grinned and sniffed the air crinkling her nose in a rather adorable way. "I baked it without magic. My first try." Remus held out the pie for inspection. "It smells so good!" she gave Remus a thumbs up and to Remus's amusement Teddy followed her and gave him a thumbs up sign with his little fat fingers.

"I think you're a better cook than I will ever be." Hermione took the piece of lemon pie Remus offered her and ate a forkful. Her large eyes widened as she tasted the pie and Remus felt a stab of worry. "Is it that horrible?" he asked dejectedly. "Are you kidding me? This is awesome!" Hermione exclaimed scaring Teddy and she hurriedly planted a kiss on his forehead to soothe the worried baby. "Remus this is seriously good. You should consider opening a bakery." Hermione exclaimed rather softly the second time around. "Nah.. It's not that good." Remus remarked modestly immensely happy that Hermione loved his homemade pie.

"It's GOOD." Hermione took another forkful and moaned happily. Remus blushed as he heard the sound and turned away before she could see his expression. It was for the lemon pie but that moan did things to Remus or more accurately to Remus's body that he couldn't quite control. "You baked this for me?" Hermione asked. Remus looked around to find her staring at him. "It's my favourite." She smiled at him. "I know. That's why I baked it for you." Remus answered softly and saw her smile growing wider. "I bought something for you too. Sorry it's not homemade but it's from your favourite Muggle bakery." Hermione took out a small red box and Remus grinned. Of course she had bought him his favourite Devil's Food from his favourite Muggle bakery, Remus had an insatiable love for chocolate something that Hermione knew very well.

"Devil's Food." He grinned and she nodded handing him the box. "Thank you Hermione. I was craving for chocolate." Remus took out the tiny desserts and bit into one with a satisfied moan of his own. Teddy watched the adults his mouth watering at the delicious desserts his father and Hermione were eating. "Aww.. Poor baby is drooling." Hermione laughed when she felt a wetness on her hand and saw Teddy staring longingly at the lemon pie. "Here. Just a spoonful only okay Teddy?" Hermione cut a little piece of Devil's Food and fed it to Teddy who ate it with relish. "Your son has the same love for chocolate as you do." Hermione laughed watching the mirrored looks of contentment on Remus and Teddy's faces.

"So how was the meeting?" Remus asked as Hermione sat down opposite him Teddy happily seated on her lap. "Terrible. Umbridge.." Hermione covered Teddy's ears. "That bitch kept on finding faults with the legislation." She uncovered Teddy's ears. "She was apparently 'concerned' about the safety of Muggles if giants were to work in communities and intergrate themselves into it. Oh please. Who is she kidding? She's more of a threat to Muggleborns than Hagrid or Gwarp will ever be." Hermione scoffed stabbing her piece of lemon pie viciously with her fork.

"Did you manage to win the argument?" Remus recalled the moments back in the courtroom where Hermione had snapped at Umbridge causing the entire courtroom to snort. "Of course." Hermione shrugged with a smile. "Oh and a colleague of mine expressed interest in you." Hermione winked at Remus who almost dropped his dessert. "What?" he asked her his amber eyes wide with surprise. "I told her you weren't interested." Hermione continued eating not noticing Remus's raised brows. "And why would you say that?" he asked hiding his smile.

"Oh are you interested in dating her?" Hermione's face fell. "No no.. I meant how would you know that I'm not interested?" Remus hurriedly tried to salvage the situation. "Oh. I don't know exactly how.. I just do." Hermione smiled again. "It's true though. I'm not interested." Remus answered his eyes never leaving Hermione's face. "I have something to say.." Hermione said blushing after Remus continued staring at her. "Go ahead." He leaned forward his amber eyes alight.

"Not now. During our vacation I have something to say to you." Hermione smiled. "Good because I have something to say to you during our vacation as well." Remus said causing Hermione's brows to rise. "Then shall we plan our vacation? I've sent Fred an owl and he said he'll be meeting us at the Leaky Cauldron tomorrow evening. I thought it'd be great to catch up with the other Weasleys especially Molly, Arthur as well as Harry, Ron and Ginny. You don't mind if they all join us as well do you Remus?" Hermione hesitated. She had said yes to Fred when he suggested the whole Weasley clan joining them on the vacation without consulting Remus and she was feeling bad about that fact. "Of course not Hermione. I know that they're your family now. Why would I mind?" he reached out and took her hand into his. "They're our family." He looked into her eyes that crinkled up in the corners indicating that she was extremely happy.

"Thank you Remus. Come on then.. Let's plan on what we three are going to do in the Swiss Alps. Do you want to go skiing Teddy?" she asked the baby who had managed to grab some lemon pie while his father and Mioni were in deep conversation. "Ski!" he nodded seriously as Hermione rapped his knuckles softly and wiped away the remains of the lemon pie he had messily smeared all over his chubby delighted face.

"So how have you been Fred?" Remus sipped his Firewhiskey. Fred and Remus were sitting in a private booth in the Leaky Cauldron waiting for Hermione. She had owled Remus and Fred saying that she was stuck in a meeting and would be late by an hour. "I've been good Remus. We're planning to open up a branch of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes in Switzerland, George and I have been renovating the Burrow as well. Hermione's been a big help with her input for our new products." Fred's eyes sparkled as he said her name.

Remus watched him over his glass of Firewhiskey already expecting Fred to mention Hermione. "How have you been Remus?" Fred looked up from his parchment with a dazzling smile. "The usual but thanks to Hermione I've been offered a position as an adviser to the Defense Against The Dark Arts department at Hogwarts. Teddy is also happy because she babysits him almost everyday and we've both come to depend on her greatly." Remus replied his eyes sparkling just as much as Fred when he mentioned Hermione. "Looks like she's made both our lives better." Fred nodded happily. "Indeed." Remus answered observing the younger man. He seemed to have no idea that Remus was in love with the same woman he adored.

"Fred may be perfect for her but I love her with all of my heart." Remus told himself fiercely surprising even himself at his confidence. Remus wasn't used to feeling so strongly about people before his feelings for the curly haired witch surfaced. "Just a few more days and I'll be able to confess my feelings for her." Remus smiled into his Firewhiskey his heart eager for the moment when he could finally look into those big brown eyes and speak his heart.


End file.
